


Arthur's Awakening PART 4 - Merlin and Arthur's Honeymoon

by 1KazukiMatsuoka1998



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-10-30 14:56:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10879161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1KazukiMatsuoka1998/pseuds/1KazukiMatsuoka1998
Summary: Merlin and Arthur go on a honeymoon in the North of England, away from Camelot without any guards with no company but themselves. With Merlin now carrying twins - two boys, things are about to go hectic with Merlin's magic dreams.





	1. Chapter 1

Merlin opened his eyes when he heard an audible groan from his new husband Arthur, they had married the day before and went on a honeymoon. He felt the smooth blankets beneath and above him, and smiled at the feeling of soft sheets before rolling over to Arthur and cuddling him from behind. After opening his eyes, he noticed that it is morning.

He then felt itchy down below and couldn’t recall much from the night before after they had their bath. He got up and looked at the number of condoms on the floor, he sighed, shook his head and grinned at Arthur before counting them. One two three four five….six. Dear lord, did they do it six times?

“Arthur” Merlin whispered. “Just how many times did we do it last night?”

“Six” Arthur mumbled, a bit of humour in his voice. “How is that possible?”

“One in the bath, out the bath, one on the floor, one against the wall and two times in bed. That’s all I remember, and….” He groaned, “My back is sore….” He said, “I think that is a record” Merlin realised.

“You keep _records_?” Arthur’s eyes shot up. “Yup, including the times I remember you crying during some so I can determine how much of an emotional cute sob you can be” He grinned. “Mer _lin_ ”. “Oh, I remember, I also keep a record of how many times we ejaculate in a row every time we do it. You’re the premature ejaculator and I just seem to squirt most of the time” Then he paused, “This is an odd hobby”

Arthur started giggling, “You’re so cute when you squirt, you should see your own face when you do it” And Merlin’s face scrunched up and then brightened, “I guess that we are all weird in a way” He said, stroking Arthur’s hair and kisses his forehead. “I guess I’m cleaning up then, since that you have a sore back, I’ll help heal you up after” He got out of bed and picked up the multiple tissues and condoms, putting them in the bin and putting the lube away.

He walked around the rooms stark naked, but it felt so comfortable and his pregnant belly is getting bigger as well. The rooms have a very warm feeling, it’s almost like a nesting place. He closes his eyes and smiles, feeling his rings around his finger before going back to Arthur’s side. He places a hand on his back, along his spine and strokes it as he speaks a healing spell, Arthur nudges a bit and relaxes, “Thank you Merlin” Merlin sits next to Arthur as he continues to stroke his back as Arthur looks up at his husband, he smiles and lifts up his arm to brush his hand against Merlin’s cheek. “Hmm” Merlin hums against his hand and lies down next to him with his head against Arthur’s chest. “This is so nice”

Arthur hummed back in agreement, “Do you want to be in Camelot when you give birth?” He asked. “That is a good question Arthur, you see, I don’t mind where I give birth, as long as I am with you, and you’re with me, it doesn’t really matter……..but yes, I do want to give birth in Camelot because I cannot think of a better place”

“I thought you would say that. I’m glad”

After a moment of silence, Merlin spoke “We should write a letter to Maree to break the news about our twins, do we have any paper?

“Last I checked, we don’t. Don’t worry, we can get some at the nearest store. In the meantime we should make ourselves some breakfast”

“That. Is going to make things interesting” Merlin grinned, “How much of a good cook can you be?”

“Ur….I’ll make it a surprise, I seem to be the kind of person to put things together and see if it works”

“Don’t burn the place down”

“Don’t worry, I won’t” Arthur got out of bed and got dressed before going out to the kitchen. Before yelling out, “Merlin, I think we have to go shopping, there is literally nothing here except tea!”

Merlin groaned, “Alright, then let’s go out for breakfast. Then we can go shopping” He jumped out of bed and started putting on some clothes. Tying on his neckerchief on and his boots, “Let’s go”

Arthur raised an eyebrow, “Your…back, doesn’t hurt?”

“No” Merlin shook his head, “Odd, I seem to be used to it now. I am going to have to be since I am going to carry much more weight”

“Good. That’s makes me less worried, let’s go”

It seemed to be a bit odd to see Merlin and Arthur outside Camelot without any guards or a crown on his head or in chainmail. They were both in modern clothes and when people recognised them, they bowed. Once they got to a cafe, eyes were on the couple everywhere but smiles rose on their faces when they saw them, they ordered a nice egg and bacon breakfast and fruit smoothies but this time Merlin was twice as hungry than usual and ate an extra plate and a tasty apple pie.

“This is very amusing to see you eating so much Merlin, I’m surprised that you don’t get fat” he said with his smartphone in his hand, taking photos of Merlin stuffing his face. “Was-brn-tht-wii” Merlin mumbled as he spoke.

“Mer _lin_ ” A King consort doesn’t speak while he eats, he pointed out, waving a finger at him.

Merlin swallowed his food, “We’re not doing our titles at the moment so I may as well enjoy myself” And drank more of his second drink of water.

Arthur glanced at the many people watching them, catching a few girls giggling before looking back at Merlin. “When are you going to be finished? You’ve been eating for an hour now”

“Once I have done with my pie”

After a few moments of Merlin munching on, Arthur went through some thoughts. “Do you have a protective barrier around us? Or should I do one?” He asked. “Yes, I always do” Merlin replied, finishing up his pie. “Ah” he sighed, “We’re satisfied”

“Finally. Let’s go shopping”

They went shopping and bought vegetables and fruit, along with various sorts of nuts as snacks. Peanuts are Arthur’s favourites so he buys a bag of those, Merlin prefers hazelnuts and salted cashews. They plan to make some spaghetti for dinner and homemade pizza for lunch which they look forward to cook and while Merlin drags Arthur from the sugar section they get some fruit juice and tomato juice which Merlin has absolute idea why Arthur loves that stuff. It makes him shiver and reminds him of the stocks. He prefers carrot juice.

“Why the heck do you like that stuff?” Merlin asked. “Because it reminds me of the stocks” He grinned, “But carrots, really?”

“They’re good for your brain. What’s wrong with carrots? Tomatoes are squishy like that brain of yours”

Arthur pretended to look offended, “Ouch!” Then Merlin got out a carrot from their bag, “Here, they’re not so bad, try one” He puts a small one in Arthur’s mouth, as Arthur takes a hold of the carrot with his teeth he notices that Merlin’s eyes stop and he looks at the carrot before blushing. “O-kay….erm, take it out of your mouth, we haven’t purchased it yet”

“What?” Arthur asked after Merlin forcefully took the carrot out, putting it back into the bag, Merlin ignored him and shyly looked away.

“What?”

“Shut up Arthur” Merlin said, his ears red, “My mind went through something kind of off….”

“Er..” Then it hit Arthur, he burst out laughing. “Merlin!”

“Shut up Arthur!” Merlin yelled after him, and Arthur continued laughing throughout the store.

 

When they got home, as they put their groceries away, Merlin glared at him as he wore that smug look on his face. But Arthur kissed it away, gaining a smile from Merlin. “What should we do next?”

“I’d rather lay and sleep with you for the rest of the week”

Arthur smiled and wrapped his arms around him, “I would love that very much”

They went to their bedroom and dropped their clothes and underwear on the floor before climbing under the bedsheets and cuddling together.

“Sheer heaven” Arthur smiled as he held Merlin in his arms. “And we have a full week to be like this"

“I am already enjoying every second” Merlin said, humming before lifting his head up and kissing Arthur on the chin as Arthur caresses his back, with sheets and a doona over them and their bodies together, they become warm quickly and they relax.

“You know…..we need a code word just in case if you start dreaming again” Arthur said.

“If I do, the code word is crossbow”

There was some silence before Arthur spoke again as Merlin settled and his eyes went closed. “I love you” He smiled, “No matter what happens” He drops his forehead to Merlins and Merlin rubs his forehead back, “I love you too Arthur, always, forever, my soul, my love”

“Always”


	2. Chapter 2

Merlin woke up after a long peaceful nap with Arthur, he found himself laying on the side of Arthur’s chest, he figured that Arthur must have lifted himself up so he can let him sleep on top of him. How nice.

Then his stomach growled, he then looked at the clock next to them, it is morning. They have got to get up and have some breakfast. “Arthur” Merlin whispered, “Get up, it’s morning” He shook him a bit.

Arthur only smiled in his sleep but didn’t wake. “Come on you prat, rise and shine” Merlin chuckled as he shook him again. But he still didn’t wake. “Come on, Arthur….”

Then he thought for a bit, “Hold on….” He lifted on of Arthur’s eyelids and saw golden eyes, he then realised what happened. He had dragged him into a dream because of his magic, but this time he didn’t get in.

Arthur, he’s all alone by himself.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Arthur woke up in a sort of a daze, but then his eyes shot open when he realised where he was.

“Merlin?” He called out, but he found himself alone in his bed. He lifted his hands up to find any sign of marriage and found a ring on his left hand. He almost screamed at the sight of it, _“Crap, I am married to Gwenivere again! If I found her next to me, I would definitely have screamed then”_ He thought. Jumping out of bed, he opened his cupboard and found his old clothes _._ Putting them on, he was putting on his shirt when Merlin barged in.

“Ah” Merlin almost bumped into him when he came in, “Sorry- Arthur….are you…getting dressed?” His eyes went wide as he saw Arthur putting on his shirt.

_“Great, this is the old Merlin. It looks like I am dragged into a dream without him”_

“Yes Merlin I am not an idiot” He said, rolling his eyes.

_“I have not behaved like this with Merlin for ten years, treating him like he is a goofball. I must not let anything slip out of my mouth”_

Er” Merlin attempts to pick himself up. “Your Father informed me of a meeting this morning, it seems important” Merlin said, at that point Arthur did his best not to grunt.

_“My father is alive…..you’ve got to me damn kidding me! But then that means…..”_

“Yes, thank you” He said, then Arthur lifted his head at the manners. Merlin noticed, “Wow, you just said thank you. I didn’t know you were capable of having manners”

Arthur pursed his lips together, “I don’t know what came over me Merlin, I am just as surprised as you are” He said as he pulled his ring off his finger while Merlin was distracted. “Stop gawking and do my bed” He remembered his training in the afternoon on Wednesdays, “I presume that my chainmail will need cleaning, my amour needs polishing and my sword to be sharpened for this afternoons training”

“Yes _sire_ ” Merlin nodded his head and went on with it.

With Merlin out of the way, he lifted his ring up and glanced at it. _“What on earth is this then? If my Father is here then I am not married to Gwenivere”_ He looked down at his Mother’s ring on his left middle finger, _“If that is here, then what is this?”_

He remembered an engraving that he did on both of Merlin and his engagement ring as he made it. _“No, it can’t be”_ He twisted it to the side and saw an engraving on the inside, _“I love you Merlin”._ He immediately put it in his pocket when he remembered that he doesn’t have pockets in his pants. _“My private wooden chest in my drawer”_ He remembered and opened his drawer that is closest to his bed, he got out a small wooden chest and opened it to put the ring in, locking it up, he put it in the drawer and shut it. _”That should do it for now”_

“Merlin, I am leaving for the meeting with my Father, I will see you at the training grounds”

With that, he left his chambers.

 

It felt quite odd to see his Father again but not in a ghost form, but nothernless he put himself together as the prince that he once was over fifteen centuries ago but he had his head completely clear and listened to the conversation within the meeting.

The meeting went well in his mind, when he got to the armoury afterwards he saw Merlin polishing his armour. _“Well, at least he isn’t using magic to do it”_

“Doing your job I see Merlin” Arthur smiled, feeling a bit of warmth in his heart when he saw him. Merlin lifted his head and looked at him, chuckling, “Yes, I am almost done”

Arthur approached Merlin and took a glance at his armour, there seemed to be a spot unpolished so he grabbed a cloth and started polishing. “Uh, Arthur, what are you doing?” Merlin asked.

“Polishing, you missed a spot here” Arthur went ahead with the task. “Seriously, you seem to be a bit odd today” Merlin said, Arthur just smirked at his comment. “Here” Arthur showed Merlin the polished bit, “That’s the spot you missed, you just have to-“

“Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, bewildered. That really surprised him, taking him off. “What?”

“You’re…..” Merlin pointed a finger at him, “Your eyes…..they’re _gold_!”

“What?!” Arthur was now the one freaking out, he picked up a piece of amour to see his reflection, his eyes were indeed gold. But they were flashing. “They’re flashing, why are they flashing?”

“No idea!” Merlin looked around, “You aren’t doing anything are you?”

“No!” Arthur exclaimed.

Merlin swallowed, “Come on, let’s get you to Gaius. He should help you” Merlin took off his jacket, “Here, cover your head with this and I’ll take you there”

“Thanks” Arthur let himself be covered by his jacket, Merlin froze for a bit, “You said thank you again, really, there is something weird going on with you today” He scattered about and rushed Arthur to Gaius’s chambers, he pushed the door open wide and shut it quickly.

“Gaius!”

Gaius jumped up from his seat, “What is going on?” He asked, curious about what Arthur is doing covered by Merlin’s jacket.

“You tell me…..something is off with Arthur! Look!” Merlin flipped off his jacket and Arthur rose his head, eyes open. Gaius gasped, “Arthur! What’s going on?!”

“I don’t know, my eyes are gold for no reason!” Arthur said, “And they’re flashing, why are they flashing when nothing is happening?”

“Sit down and let me have a look”

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The present Merlin held his magic book and whispered a spell to try and contact Arthur in his mind, but no luck, so he tries to use a spell to wake him up.

“Come on Arthur, wake up….”

Then he had an idea, what if he could trick his mind to think that he is paralysed so he cannot move around, so he can be unable to do anything in the past, wherever he is while he can find a way to fix this, to wake him up.

 

 

“It doesn’t seem to be anything but it’s like someone is controlling you Arthur” Gaius assumed, at that, Arthur’s eyes lit up. “Ah”

Gaius mused, “Do you have an idea who?”

“Yes….” Arthur nodded slowly, _“What are you trying to do Merlin?”_

“But-“ Before he could speak, he felt his body go still and suddenly he had no control over his body. He fell forward and Gaius caught him. “Arthur!” Merlin exclaimed, looking at him, he started to get really worried, “Whatever this is, someone definitely must be controlling him”

Arthur groaned, “ _Merlin_ , _stop, what are you doing to me?_ ”

Merlin glanced at Gaius, “No way, he doesn’t know. How can he already know?”

Gaius raised an eye, “Do you have any idea how he could know?”

Merlin shrugged, “Well, for one thing, he has been weird all morning, he has being saying thank you more often than….well….never! He’s polite! Don’t you think that’s a bit off?!”

Gaius frowned, “Sound like he knows your magic to me”

“I sure hope not!”

“Well if he did then why aren’t you in the dungeons?” Gaius asked, “Well…….” Merlin’s mind wondered around.

Gaius hummed, “Let us focus on Arthur first before we can do anything, you should go and tell Leon that Arthur is sick and unable to do his duties today”

“I’ll go do that” Merlin nodded and went out the door.

As Merlin shut the door, Gaius sighed and laid Arthur down, he opened his eyelids to see his gold eyes. “Now, what is the matter with you?” He grumbled.

Arthur started mumbling, “ _Arthur wake up, you have to wake up_ ”

Gaius raised an eyebrow at that sentence, _“Is someone trying to “wake” Arthur up rather than controlling him…?”_ He then got out Merlin’s magic book and started reading through it. As soon as Merlin came back, Gaius gasped at the book.

“Did you find anything?” Merlin asked, “Yes, it seems that _someone_ is trying to contact Arthur through time or space, it explains his eyes going gold. If the soul is bonded, it can be contacted in order to contact the person”

Merlin frowned, “ _Bonded?_ But who?” He asked, thinking who the heck he bonded his soul with, when did he actually do such a thing?

“We don’t know, though I have never heard of such a thing. This is a very dangerous and risky spell” He continues reading the book, “But why would Arthur do any magic, in _Camelot_ of all times? And a soul bond? Are you reading this right?” Merlin asked, denying what he just heard. He read through the book as well and absorbed the words, “I don’t know what to say”

“ _Merlin_ ” Arthur called out, and Merlin blushed, “You don’t think he….?”

“He has been calling your name since you went out”

“You don’t think that the two halves of one coin that make a whole is taken literally do you?” he asked. “No, I don’t think it’s that” Gaius mused, he grabbed the book from Merlin’s hands and kept on reading.

“It says here, that if an item that is regarded precious and is held as a symbol for the soul bond, it would remain with the individual if separated from the other soul”

Merlin then looked at Gaius “Then I’ll go and search through his chambers to see if I can find anything out of the ordinary. Look after him while I am gone will you?”

“I will” Gaius nodded and Merlin went out again.

Merlin had still yet had to absorb what had happened, Arthur was being nice this morning and now all of a sudden his eyes are gold, and now he is soul bonded and whatnot…..how did he not know this?

He entered his chambers with a long heavy sigh and started searching, he thought to be detailed in his search and not to ruin or make the place messy otherwise Arthur will be angry at him later. He thought of looking through his chest under the bed and then the drawers which may be an obvious place to keep something. A small wooden chest caught his eye, he had seen this chest when he cleaned around so he opened it and surprised himself by finding a golden ring. He frowned, he never seen this ring before.

“When did you get this? It’s pretty good quality…..and how did you find the gold in the first place?” He mumbled, picking up the ring and looking at it, almost admiring how well it is made and how shiny it is.

“This must be it” He assumed, but then searched the rest of the room just to be sure. But with nothing out of the ordinary or anything odd or new, he took the ring with him and left.

“Gaius! I found something!” Merlin called out when he came back.

“Good, what is it?” Gaius asked and Merlin passed the ring to him, Gaius frowned, “An _engagement_ ring?” he exclaimed, “When does Arthur had his hands on a ring like this?”

Merlin sputtered, this was getting odder and weirder by the minute. “Maybe he has married somebody in the future….?” Then he thought about Gwen and smiled. “Where did you find this?” Gaius asked.

“In his drawer in his small wooden chest where he keeps his most valuable items”

“Well, if he put this in that then I think that it’s possible that he must be way beyond our time, an accidental spell maybe” Gaius examined the ring, then he gave it to Merlin, “Do you feel anything from the ring?”

“Yes…..it has a very powerful positive energy. I can feel it from like a mile away if I could”

Gaius hummed, he grabbed the ring and looked at again. He lifted it up and turned it on an angle, and then frowned again, “Merlin………the engagement ring says exactly who he is bonded to, possibly….”

Merlin turned to take a look at it but Gaius took it away from his sight, “What?”

“I am afraid that what you will see may have you fainting on the spot, maybe even shock you”

Merlin frowned, “What-“

Then they heard an audible gasp from Arthur as he awoke, he sat up straight away and looked around him. “What happened?” He asked, “You fell asleep sire, it seems that someone is contacting you”

“Well that makes sense” Arthur said flatly. Then he looked at Gaius, “I am from the future, I accidentally came here into the past by magic”

“What kind of accidental magic? If you can be specific, we can help you” Gaius said, then Arthur looked at Merlin and back at Gaius. Damn it all. “My partner is pregnant with twins, and is a warlock. My partner is unable to control their magic during their pregnancy stage therefore this happens”

He refused to say what the gender of his partner is, but then Gaius frowned deeply and looked at Merlin gravely. But when Arthur saw his engagement ring, he stood up and took it away. “Where did you find that, it’s mine” He said, and decided to put it on his left hand.

“An engagement ring? Come on Arthur” Merlin scoffed. “Where did you even find a ring of such good quality?”

“I made it myself” Arthur said clearly. Merlin was surprised, “ _You. Made. It?”_

“Yes, is that so hard to believe?” Arthur concluded that Merlin hasn’t read the inside of the ring. Good thing he hasn’t.

“It is well made Arthur” Gaius commented. “Thank you” Arthur sighed.

“Sire, are you dreaming right now?” Gaius asked.

Arthur stopped and sighed, nodding. “Yes”

“Wow. This is crazy, Arthur, are you really mannered and polite in the future?” Merlin asked and Arthur laughed out loud, “Oh Merlin, you have no idea. You really have no clue, if I told you what you are doing now you wouldn’t believe me”

“Don’t tell me then”

“It’s pointless though, when I get out of here you will forget everything from the time I first came here today”

Merlin grumbled, “But for now” Arthur spoke, “We have to figure out how to get me out of here. What do we have so far?” He asked, looking at Gaius.

“So far we have figured out that you are from the future and the flashing of yours is your soul bond trying to contact you” Gaius updated. “Soul bond? Of course…..”

Gaius had figured it out, Arthur said that his partner is a warlock, which means that he knows that Merlin has magic.

“So who did you _bond_ with?” Merlin asked, and Arthur’s face went a little red. “You….won’t believe me if I told you”

“It’s not Gwen if your partner is a warlock, how did you get to know a warlock?”

“Merlin” Gaius whispered, “He knows”

Merlin became white in the face instantly. “What?” His voice pitched. “It’s okay Merlin, don’t worry……..you are the only warlock I know. And a very loyal….” As he went ahead, his heart fluttered as he thought of Merlin, “Beautiful…..generous…..honest….kind…..person I and everyone will ever know…”

“Hold on, are you saying that….” Merlin started to stutter. Then Gaius looked up at him, “Merlin, the ring has an engraftment on the inside, it has your name on it”

Merlin then looked like he was going to faint. “Arthur married ME?!” He said in a whisper, his tone dead flat from the shock. “Hold on a minute, _I’m_ pregnant with twins?”

Arthur nodded, “Two boys. You can tell, we already have one daughter”

Merlin let out a breath, and his muscles tensed. “It’s almost too much to believe”

“I told you Merlin, you wouldn’t”

Merlin turned his head to the side when he realised something, “So that’s why you were being so nice this morning. You love me”

“No, that’s not the reason. Actually there isn’t a reason, I just noticed how much of a wonderful person you are and that’s what had me fall in love. You have done so much for me that I can’t ignore it”

“Am I still your servant?”

“Are you kidding me? You’re my King Consort, we’re on our honeymoon!” He smiled brightly.

“You’re kidding” Merlin then approached Arthur and sat down next to him, “You made me King Consort?” he let out a chuckle. “Yeah”

Merlin thought for a while, “We have to get you back to your partner, if he is pregnant like you said, then he is going to need you” Merlin patted him on the back and Arthur smiled, “Thank you Merlin”

After a moment of silence, Gaius raises his voice, “While you are here Arthur, you cannot be woken up without that ring on your finger. It is a part of your bond with your partner so it stays with you when you are separated, you can only go back when the magic starts to settle” He finishes as he reads the book.

Arthur sighs, “Then it looks like I am stuck here for a while….with golden eyes? The whole time?”

“No, it seems that it is only a form of contact. Not to worry, when your partner figures it out he will get you back” Gaius assured. Merlin looked at Arthur’s eyes again, “The gold is starting to fade”

“Good. When it’s faded out, I want to get back to my chambers, I cannot be seen with golden eyes outside otherwise someone will be shouting “sorcerer!” before we know it”

“Has this happened before?” Gaius asked, “Yes, I usually come back at the end of the day after falling asleep”

“Then it shouldn’t be a problem”

“In that case, will I be your company for the rest of the day sire?” Merlin asked, “You haven’t called me that for ten years” Arthur smirked at the sound of “sire” falling from his lips. “Haven’t I?” Merlin frowned, curious.

“We have been in a relationship for over ten years”

‘That _long_?” Merlin gasped, then he got a lot more interested. “Erm….a really long time” He said, looking quite impressed. “How did we last that long?”

“Sire, you might know very clearly that homosexuality is not commonly looked upon here in Camelot”

“But in our time, it isn’t. Camelot in our time is a hundred times bigger, and it flourishes so beautifully. Magic is used all around the world, used for cures, even miracles, Camelot is the most amazing place”

Merlin could imagine it, “Your rule is like that?”

“I couldn’t have done those changes without your help. You were the puppet master to creating everything, which is how you are truly recognised and given your title”

Gaius smiled, “You see Merlin, I told you that you would be recognised, you only have to be patient”

 _“For fifteen centuries? Oh Merlin…..”_ Arthur thought.

‘It seems so Gaius” Merlin smiled.

_“So this is the innocent Merlin who has no idea what his destiny has in store for him…”_

He keeps the smile on his face, _“Poor Merlin……”_ He thought sadly. _“This Merlin….has no inch of sadness or pain in his heart, and it pains me to know that his destiny includes a fifteen century separation from me”_

“You are an extremely patient person Merlin, and very loyal” Arthur patted Merlin on the back which brought Merlin a bright smile.

“Now. Why don’t we go back to my chambers? Are my eyes blue again?”

Merlin checked his eyes, “Yes, they are. We can go back now”

“Be careful sire” Gaius said, “Be alert” He then looked at Merlin, “You too, keep watch on him”

“I will”

Arthur got up and they both smiled, Oh gee, Arthur is going to be very nice with Merlin today.

 

“Have you eaten this morning Merlin?” Arthur asked once they stepped into his chambers. “Er, no, I haven’t had the time” Merlin shook his head.

Arthur then looked at his new lunch ready and served, a bit too much though, so he grabbed the plate underneath and took out half the food to put it on the empty plate. “Sit down, I don’t need this much food. So help yourself, please”

Merlin happily obliged, “You _share_ your food with me?” he asked, sitting down at the table. “Well lately you have three servings due to the pregnancy part” Arthur said as he watched Merlin start eating, “Though, I do have to admit that watching you stuff your face is utterly adorable”

Merlin felt a blush heat up on his cheeks as Arthur sat down and started eating his portion while eating.

“Well….since that we have the whole day in here, I am very eager to hear more. I want to hear everything before I forget”

This was expected, Arthur went along with it. “Alright, you can enjoy a less cranky version of Arthur for a day” He said and Merlin laughed. “So….do you have any questions for me?”

“I do. I thought you liked Gwen?”

“That’s…. complicated, but Gwen gives us her blessings. She is very happy for us, Gwen and I….we did love each other but that is over, but it didn’t end with an unhappy ending”

“Good to know” Merlin smiled with relief, “But how did we start exactly?”

“Do you want to take a guess?” Arthur asked, seeing if Merlin can guess who confessed first. Merlin hummed for a while, “It’s terribly hard to imagine. I can’t think of myself confessing to you or yourself, but I think you are much more likely since you’re a romantic sob”

Arthur threw back a laugh, “Actually, I confessed to you. On my very bed. Now, I am surprised that you’re even interested in a relationship between us that hasn’t happened yet”

“On your bed? Have I been sleeping in it?” Merlin asked, blushing.

Arthur jut nodded, “You are a very good personal heater” He said, breaking the embarrassment, and Merlin slapped him in the arm.

“And I have a very good way of using a sword in bed” Arthur smirked. Merlin frowned, “Isn’t that…….painful?”

_“Oh my god you sweet innocent Merlin!”_

“You don’t pick up what I am saying” Arthur said flatly. “No” Merlin shook his head, “I don’t”

“Oh Merlin, for being the one is so good with dirty words, you don’t even know so clearly what I am saying”

“No, care to explain?” Merlin asked and Arthur sighed. “Ok, use your head” Merlin nodded, “Clear your mind” Merlin took a breath and cleared his mind, “Now, imagine a sword” Merlin imagined a sword, “You picture the shape, right?” Arthur said and Merlin nodded again. “Ok. What is a sword shaped like?”

Merlin wondered, “A bat”

“Keep going”

“A whip”

Arthur sighed, “Keep going, think. Imagine some balls underneath”

Merlin frowned, “What’s that?”

“Never mind, it’ll be invented before you know it. They’re circular, like a mace except for the spikes”

“Ok……” Merlin put the pictures together, and wondered, “A sewing needle with cotton wool?”

Arthur sighed deeply, “ _Balls_ , _balls_ Merlin”

_“Merlin, just how innocent are you?”_

“No. No sire, I just don’t see it”

Arthur then decided to go for it, “ _Merlin_ , they’re right in the middle of your legs!”

“Ohhhhhhhh!” Merlin realised, then his face scrunched up. “What?”

Arthur did a major face palm. “Oh my god Merlin. Seriously, surely everyone at your own age knows that a sword is shaped like your own manhood!” Merlin shushed loudly, “Not so loud! The walls have ears!” he whispered.

Arthur slumped in his chair, “Sorry”

“So” Merlin concluded, “You mean to tell me that you are good in bed?”

Arthur nodded. “Oh”

“You tell me that I am more of a prat in bed than out of it sometimes. But we still do insult each other and do our regular prattles”

“How nice. Comforting to know that you know every inch of my skin” Merlin said sarcastically. Then Merlin sat down deeply in his chair awkwardly, letting a silence pass them before Merlin let out a “Pfft” and burst out laughing. “What? What’s so funny?!”

“Sorry! I have no idea why I’m laughing! This is all so surreal!”

Now it was Arthur’s turn to hit him, “Ow!”

And they just laughed it off. Soon after it died out, Merlin spoke again. “How are the Knights?”

“They are all very happy”

“Good to know”

Arthur then started talking to merlin about all of the great inventions that came through and how spread out magic is, how it’s being used and recognised around the world, Merlin listened with great amazement. Arthur went through all the things that they did together before they noticed that it was getting dark.

“I probably be getting some dinner then” Merlin said. “Get two servings Merlin” Arthur said and Merlin happily exited the room and came back with two big meals for them both.

“Brilliant, let’s tuck in before we have to finish up for the day” Arthur filled up both their goblets, and then helped themselves. “You know what, I should say thank you” Merlin said. “Aw. It’s my pleasure”

Merlin just as happily ate his meal like the last one. Arthur smiled the whole way, and when Arthur was finished but had some leftovers Merlin obliged to clean the rest of the plate off.

“I’ll put the plates away, will you need my service for the rest of the night?”

Arthur thought for a moment. “No, put the plates down” Arthur motioned and Merlin out them down, “Yes?”

“I have a better idea”

Merlin raised an eyebrow, “You’re not letting me sleep in that big huge comfy bed of yours are you?”

Arthur chuckled a bit, “Er no, that’s for later, I was thinking of a nice hot bath”

“This is the best day of my life” Merlin said with his eyes wide with surprise.

 

Later Merlin and Arthur were sighing of great relief in a huge tub, Merlin was much more relieved, rolling his head back he sighed deeply. “Soooo gooood….”

Arthur laughed, “Enjoy it while it lasts”, he grabbed the soap and started washing Merlin’s hair. “You are going to love feeling clean tomorrow”

“No doubt about it” Merlin gives into the nice feeling of Arthur scrubbing his hair. “Do you treat all of your servants like this?”

“We both do, they all have a nice place to live and have the same rights as the rest of us”

“That’s wonderful” Merlin closes his eyes, “You know….you really are a great King, just as I imagined”

“Once we get out of this bath and get to bed, I’ll show you something”

“Alright”

Once they got out of the bath and got dried up, Merlin put his undergarments and pants back on along with Arthur and went to Arthur’s bed. “Ah…..so warm and soft…..” Merlin commented. “Now, what is it that you wanted to show me?”

“Can you do that blue light for me first?” Arthur asked, and Merlin nodded, surprised that he knows about it. He took out a hand and uttered the spell, the blue sphere appearing above his hand.

“Now what?”

Arthur then put his own hand on top of the sphere and gently guided it onto his own palm.

“Wha- when did you start-“

“Shh….just…look”

The sphere eventually turns into a nice orange, and starts to form images. A King Consort Merlin appeared, smiling. “Oh my god, is that me?” Merlin gasped. “Yes, that’s you, crown and all”

Then next to the image of Merlin, appeared the King Arthur, they both smile together and a little girl goes up to them. “Is that our daughter?”

“Yes, Maree Emrys Pendragon”

“She looks so beautiful”

“She is. She goes to a wizarding school”

“This is amazing! How did you learn magic?” he asked, “Well, you taught me. Kilgharrah did the first lesson”

They watched their future selves foreheads touch each other, a tear becomes visible in Merlin’s eye before Arthur hugs him. “We look so happy….” Merlin commented.

The ball of light faded as Arthur felt sleepy. Merlin took notice, “You tired?”

“Yeah…..it’s time for me to go back…..”

“I’m here”

Arthur smiled, “You better leave before I wake up tomorrow morning or you’ll get a very angry Arthur”.

Merlin chuckled, “Since I won’t remember, I don’t think I will. Not with this super comfy bed of yours”.

Arthur smiled contently at Merlin, “Hey……Merlin, remember this. Though you may not remember, it’s still important”

“I am all ears”

“Don’t……ever stop believing, your journey has just begun, no matter how painful it is to reach your goal, don’t stop. Keep going until you have it. When you have to be patient, keep on waiting till it comes”

Merlin nodded. “You will someday become a great warlock known by everyone, even in legend. Just….don’t stop on your journey”

“I won’t Arthur”

“I’ll hold your word to it”

Merlin smiled as he put a blanket over Arthur’s shoulder. “Hey…..Arthur?”

“Hmm?”

Merlin bent down….and planted a kiss on Arthur’s cheek, when he lifted his head up again he started to caress his hair. “Thank you for today”

Arthur smiled as he drifted into sleep and let himself be consumed by darkness.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Merlin in present time leaned against Arthur’s chest, anxiously waiting for his husband to wake up. Suddenly he felt movement as Arthur’s eyes flickered open. “Mer…lin?”

“Arthur!” Merlin got up, “You’re awake!” He sighed of relief, “Oh….” Arthur smiled at his husband, “I missed you” he cupped his cheeks to pull Merlin into a deep kiss.

“Is everything alright?” Merlin asked, soothing Arthur’s hair. “Oh yes, just fine. Nothing to worry about”

“Thank goodness. I sort of freaked when I realised what happened”

“I noticed, my eyes went gold for a while. You caused a bit of trouble”

“Sorry” Merlin frowned, “That’s alright” Arthur smiled. “Don’t worry, everything is fine”

 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

The past Merlin snuggled happily in a big warm and soft bed, he felt strangely refreshed, his stomach full and his skin nice and clean. He hummed happily as he slept in the warmth, and woke as his eyes didn’t open, he kept them shut.

“Gaius…….when did I get my bed upgraded?” He called out when he felt a sudden move next to him, “Huh?”

“MERLIN”

He jumped suddenly, his eyes flipped open and immediately captured where he was. “Where the heck am I- Why am I in Arthur’s cham- ….” He looked down at the bed, and then he turned his head to see a furious Arthur. “Ur……” He pulled an innocent smile, “Good morning….sire?”

There was a slight pink colour in Arthur’s cheeks but he was seething otherwise. “Merlin. Care to explain WHY ARE YOU DOING IN MY BED?!”

“Er…..sleepwalking?” Merlin said sheepishly. “I swear, I don’t remember anything! This has never happened to me in my entire life!” Merlin innocently stuttered, feeling embarrassed, and then he looked at the room, it was in a state of a mess. _Magic, dear lord._

“I DON’T CARE, JUST GET THE HELL OUT BEFORE I PUT YOU IN THE STOCKS FOR A MONTH” Arthur yelled at him, Merlin jumped out of the bed and put his shirt on. Arthur was now looking like an angry bull seeing red, Merlin immediately started cleaning the place.

Arthur huffed loudly, and then took notice of two plates on the table, then his head whipped around to see a tub full of water. “What the hell….”

Then Merlin took notice, “What….?” Then he sniffed himself, “Oh, get real. What did I do in my sleep…?” He groaned.

Then someone knocks on the door, it happened to be Gaius. “Gaius!” Merlin sighed of relief.

“Gaius….” Arthur said, silent, astounded. “What day is it?”

“It’s Thursday sire, is there something wrong?”

Merlin and Arthur both frowned, “It’s supposed to be Wednesday” Arthur noted.

“Yes it is” Merlin nodded.

“Sire?” Gaius frowned, confused.

“We must have been….enchanted” Arthur assumed. “Yes” Merlin agreed, “Nothing ever happened, since that we don’t remember. Let’s just pretend that everything is fine. Breakfast sire?”

“Certainty. Nothing ever happened Merlin”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Merlin twitched after waking up after a short nap. “Arthur?”

“Yes Merlin?” Arthur asked.

“What the hell did you do?”


	3. Chapter 3

“I love you” Merlin said, his head against Arthur’s chest.

“I love you too, you’ve been saying that for like, a hundred times now” Arthur replied, smiling, placing a kiss on Merlin’s forehead.  

“I feel so happy when I say it”

“Me too” Arthur admitted. “Say it again”

“I love you Arthur”

Arthur hummed in delight, “I love you too”

Merlin snuggled up even closer to Arthur, to feel his heartbeat, and even closer, their spirit bond. Merlin’s magic weaving into Arthur’s very flesh and bones.

“This is a thousand times better than the sex” Arthur commented.

“I agree, though I wouldn’t mind another round” Merlin moves his hips a bit suggestively.

Arthur opened an eye, “I have a better idea” He threw the covers off, exposing them both- stark naked and Arthur goes to the bathroom, to come back with some body oil that is meant for Merlin. It is normally used to ease his muscles for his pregnancy.

He comes over and kneels in the middle of the bed, “Come” And Merlin comes over slowly and Arthur gets some oil on his hands, starting by Merlin’s chest, slowly pressing with his thumbs against his stomach and up to his chest where his swollen nipples are and gently massaged them with his fingers, Merlin flinched a bit as they stung but took a breath to relax.

“Are you alright?” Arthur asked. “Yes, I’m okay” Merlin said as he watched Arthur’s hands. Merlin took grab of Arthur’s shoulders to balance himself as Arthur reached for his legs.

“Does it hurt down below?”

“No, it never does”

“Course not, you’re always soft inside”

“How flattering” Merlin felt a smile rise to his cheeks, feeling cheeky. “And you are always quite the opposite” Merlin gestured to Arthur’s morning wood.

“ _Merlin”_

“Prat” Merlin whispered before taking his mouth, slow kisses shared between the both of them and Merlin wrapped his arms around him.

“You’re so adorable” Arthur said between kisses, “Shut up- and- keep- using your hands” Merlin whispered.

Arthur grabbed Merlin’s butt cheeks and lowered him down for him to sit down in front of him, close enough for Merlin to feel Arthur’s erection along his stomach and his legs around his back. Merlin licked at Arthur’s lips to taste them, “You taste like me”

“Reminds me of the time when Gwaine asked me why the heck I smell like cleaning chemicals. He was looking at me like I have been cleaning my room, which is something I don’t do”

“Wasn’t that the time when you banged me while I was cleaning our room?” Merlin frowned, remembering.

“I couldn’t help myself, I always wanted to do you while you were in cleaning mode”

“I was nesting you prat! You hadn’t touched me the entire time when I was pregnant, I was nine months when you surprised me” Merlin chuckled.

“Still sorry about the mess” Arthur said, not sorry at all. “I completely lost it”

“Ah, well, now it’s my turn” Merlin then suddenly pushed Arthur onto his back on the bed, surprising Arthur. “Mer-“ He was interrupted by Merlin’s tongue in his mouth, sweetness and love took over him, he smiled, thinking about how Merlin will attempt to have him moaning so much that he will see white.

He doubts it, until Merlin starts licking him, wrapping his hands around his manhood, looking like he is tasting a nice sweet lollipop. His huge weakness.

“ _Merlin_ ” Arthur lets out a moan before his head throws back as Merlin takes the whole thing down. “ _Merlin!_ ” His eyes widen, and he takes in a gulp of air before he lets out a gut wrenching moan, “Oh god-“ he grabs Merlin’s head as he feels his tongue work at the most sensitive spots that he has memorised so well has his eyes rolling back.

“Merlin…..Merlin….” His teeth clench together when his climax comes quickly, entering Merlin’s mouth but he doesn’t take his mouth off, he continues sucking hard through his aftershocks that just made things even better than usual. Arthur gasped through every shock, “Merlin! _Gods_ ” he felt like he was the one being fucked, but really, he felt like he was being tortured with pleasure.

Merlin swallowed, and Arthur wasn’t sure how many times he was coming, electricity kept on going down from his chest to where Merlin was sucking. He clawed at the sheets and panted hard, giving Merlin more access, he swallowed more down. His mouth was open now, gasping for air, he felt a strong build come on, he felt himself hitch and then pour everything down Merlin’s throat.

“ _Oh…..oh..”_ Arthur gasped as Merlin took his mouth off but he kept it closed, it looks like his mouth is full. And he is still fully hard, and Merlin rolls his eyes.

He crawls up to Arthur and kisses him, letting the seed in his mouth be passed onto him. He can _taste it_ , but there is so much of it.

“Premature ejaculator” Merlin chuckled.

“ _Hey_ ” Arthur wanted to argue.

“That makes you cute sometimes” Merlin admitted, Arthur frowned, looking like a punished puppy, “I am _not_ cute”

“You are”

“You are much cuter than I”

Merlin shrugged, “And you are very handsome”

Arthur smiled. “Aw you” he kisses Merlin’s lips again. “I want to be gentle with you today”

 

With Merlin’s body massaged and pleasured with such slow sex, it was like torture for Merlin but now it’s finally over and Merlin can still feel the pleasure lingering over his body.

“Revenge” Arthur chuckled.

“I expected you to be quick, but that was so _slow_ ” Merlin breathed, his eyes still wide as he leaned on his stomach on top of Arthur. Arthur patted his hair, grinning to himself, softly stroking before giving him a long kiss, Merlin hummed happily into it and embraced him. “Love you”

“And here we go again”

Merlin chuckled. “I love you too” Arthur answered, rubbing their noses together.

 

 

Merlin and Arthur were asleep for a while, enjoying their peace after making lunch because Merlin became quite hungry as their two unborn sons demanded food so they made some pizza half naked before going back to their peaceful nest.

“Hey Arthur?”

“Yes Merlin?”

“Do we have our old clothes packed?”

“Always”

“Brilliant. We should go and have a ride on some horses, and maybe go out camping”

Instantly, Arthur’s eyes opened. ”We should”

Merlin agreed, he got out of bed and opened the curtains to look outside. “It’s nice in town, why don’t we do it right now?”

Arthur got out of bed, “I’ll get our clothes”, completely agreeing to go out, he went to their large cupboard and got out their old clothes, throwing Merlin’s on the bed and immediately changing into his own. As Merlin put on his own, Arthur got out their boots and gave Merlin’s own before putting on his boots. Merlin sniggered, Arthur always loved camping, so he knew that Arthur would jump straight out of bed and do it.

Merlin got their camping bag and stuffed everything that they will need including a tent and sleeping bags while Arthur grabbed some food to add to their bag. After they had everything organised, Arthur put the heavy bag on his back.

“You okay?”

“I am just fine Merlin, I will not have you carry anything heavy. Do you have the keys?”

“Yup. We’ll just lock up and get back here before the week is over”

“Let’s go”

They locked the door after they went out and went down the street to find someone who could provide them with some horses, after asking some nearby locals, they headed to a small farm.

“Hello?” They called out, stepping inside the service desk. They noticed a bell and rung it, waiting for someone to come out.

Merlin frowned, “Hello?” He repeated. And then suddenly a man popped up from below the front desk, making Merlin jump a bit.

Arthur laughed, “Relax Merlin. He’s not here to scare you”

“I can’t help it when I have a natural instinct to look after you Clotpole” Merlin said, sighing.

“Well, Merlin, I am the one looking after you now. Especially with you pregnant”

Instantly, the man at the desk recognised them both, “Your majesties!” He bowed his head. “It is an honour to have you both here” he eyed them both, “Are you on your honeymoon?”

“Yes, we are and we plan to ride out to the countryside for a while and hopefully camp somewhere legally. Do you know any nice areas to camp?” Arthur asked.

The man put up a hand, “Hold on a moment, I’ll get you both a map” And he went off to another room to grab a map and came back, grabbing a marker he started making. “Now, this is the area that you can travel to, it is not too far”

“Can you set a fire?” Merlin asked.

“Yes, it is permitted there”

“Brilliant, are there any highlights near the area?” Arthur asked.

“Like a lake?” Merlin asked, eager. His ears were sticking out wide enough to tell.

The man hummed, “There is a location………..it’s an ancient tree your majesty”

“……….Tree?” Merlin said. “Yggdrasil maybe?”

“Some people say it is, but no one knows for sure”

Arthur and Merlin looked at each other, “It would be a great idea to go and have a look” Merlin said and turned to the man, “Thank you”

“My pleasure, would you like some horses for your journey?”

“Two horses, please”

“Follow me then”

Arthur and Merlin packed the map with them and followed the man into the stables where they were given two of his best horses. One was white, calm and happy, best suited for Merlin whose stomach is now visually getting bigger and the other, a brown one that seemed to be protective over Merlin’s horse which was perfect.

“What are their names?” Arthur asked.

“Hana, the white one, it means flower. And Lary”

Merlin snorted a bit. _“Lary_?”

Arthur glanced at Merlin, “Don’t start” and he looked back at the man, “Those two are just perfect, how much for the next two days?”

“Sire, it is on the house”

Arthur was used to this, “Please, how can we not support your business if we do not pay? How much?”

The man was surprised by Arthur’s kindness and received the pay from him, and waved goodbye to the royal couple as they mounted their horses and left.

“ _Lary_ ” Merlin sniggered, and Arthur rolled his eyes. And Lary snorted, disapproving.

“Shut up Merlin, we have talked about this”

Merlin shut up and kept his mouth closed, after checking the map the leisurely went on their way into the forest following the trail.

Merlin smiled as he felt his stomach flicker. He could feel his sons inside. He stopped to chuckle. Arthur turned his head at him, “What?” He asked so Merlin went up to him and grabbed his hand to place on his stomach. “Feel”

Merlin felt his stomach flicker again, this time with magic and Arthur’s face brightened. He gave it a soft and warm rub, “It feels quite stronger, now that there are two”

“We will have to think of some perfect names” Merlin puts his own hand on top of Arthurs.

“Something unique for the both of them. Maybe a name from our language”

“I have been wondering, I think that we will know what to name them once they are born”

Arthur wondered for a while, “You’re right. I think we will”

Their foreheads touched for a moment.

“As much as I would love to kiss you, we better keep going” Arthur said which made Merlin chuckle, “You’re right” Merlin gave Arthur a quick kiss, “We better keep going before it gets dark” and trotted off, leaving Arthur to follow him, grinning. When he caught up, they were holding hands.

It was night when they reached their destination so Merlin conjured a light to make their job easier. They tied up the horses and gave them food and water before going inside their tents and setting up their sleeping beds and a few candles.

Merlin sniffed the clear air outside, “Isn’t this great?” He asked Arthur who puffed his pillow up a bit. “Yes, it feels like our daily quests in the old Camelot days”

“I cannot agree more”

When Merlin turned around to see Arthur, dressed in his white nightshirt, he smiled, remembering how handsome he looks in that thing, it puts everything wonderful about him on show.

“Merlin?” Arthur called out which snapped Merlin out of his daze, seeing Arthur smirk, “You were staring”

“Couldn’t help it” he admitted, “You look wonderful in that shirt” he said, letting Arthur lead him towards him. “Well, they never get old don’t they?”

“Nope” Merlin makes a move to take of his jacket, and then pulled his shirt up when he saw Arthur lick his lips. He stopped when Arthur reached out to feel the sides of his hips right down to kissing his growing stomach. Merlin smiled and stroked Arthur’s hair, looking down at his King dressed in his old clothes and himself dressed in his old manservant clothes gave him a twinge of arousal.

Arthur still has his Excalibur attached to his belt so Merlin took it off and set it aside them, next, Merlin removed their boots and set them outside and came back to lie down next to Arthur still fully clothed. “We’ve got to go to sleep Arthur, but I am hungry”

“Let’s have dessert then. I’ll make something up, what would you like?”

Merlin harrumphed, “Wow, how innocent”

Arthur frowned, “I would very much less want to be served with cream and strawberries on a platter…….”

Merlin burst out laughing, “Arthur! No, that would be- no” he started laughing again and cringed at the thought of it. “No, ……” he chuckled, “But you know I love sausages”

Arthur smirked at him, and then Merlin spoke again, “But I love you the most”

Arthur awed and smiled sweetly to then cuddle his beloved Merlin. “You are freaking adorable” And kissed him. Before Merlin could take his shirt off, Arthur stopped him. “No, we’re going to do this fully clothed tonight”

Merlin raised his eyebrows, “That sounds quite arousing”

“Bon appetit” Arthur lowered his pants to bring Merlin his order and took Merlin’s pants and undergarments off, then Merlin wrapped his legs around him to bring him closer and slam their mouths together.

“It feels quite naughty to do this in the middle of the forest with no one around” Merlin whispered. “We can be as louuud as we want”

Arthur felt his body quiver before he realised that he came early. As always Merlin mocked him for it. It’s always something that Merlin can mock him for. “That was fast” Merlin looked quite surprised while Arthur was red in the face and they looked at where that mustard landed, “Bullseye” Merlin said.

“Oh my god Merlin, you don’t even have to try talking dirty to me!” He lifted Merlin’s hips up and pushed in with his body weight, replacing Merlin’s chuckles with loud moans. Merlin’s legs kicked Arthur’s arse that only edged him on, to thrust in again.

“Oh geez, if I only had a headboard to hold onto-“ Merlin put his arms around Arthur’s neck and pushed his body towards Arthur’s thrusts. He didn’t need to do so much effort, Arthur is a _brilliant_ swordsman.

Then Merlin gives Arthur his hands to hold onto and he pulls them to thrust inside of him harder, ripping moans out of Merlin’s throat.

 _“Harder”_ Merlin commanded, “You know how we both _love_ it” He used his body to push himself up and whisper that in his ear which only raged Arthur on even more, he turned Merlin around to get even deeper, shoving his stomach down to the ground and got his arse up in the air to get on top and enter him again.

He took in a big gulp of air, the tent was full of air mixed in their love, scent and sex and he could only inhale the air that had everything in it.

With a wobbly hand, he grabbed a small jar from their bag as he thrust into Merlin hard as he could feel both of their climaxes coming. Merlin gasped and shuddered, Arthur felt Merlin clench onto him, at that moment, he pulled out, to cum all over Merlin’s bare back. Merlin gasped slightly at his own climax and then smiled when he felt the warmth and wetness of Arthur’s cum, Arthur managed to get some of his sperm in the jar, sealing it, and he put it away in the bag.

They took a while to catch their breath as Merlin fingered at Arthur’s cum on his back and smiled before magiking it away. He pushed himself up as Arthur put his arms around him and kissed him.

“There’s so much love that I want to give to you, there’s so much of it” He said.

“As do I Merlin” Arthur smiled, “As do I my love” He said, pressing his cheek against Merlin’s and he lowered them both onto their sleeping bag, pulling the big heavy blankets over themselves. Then carefully, turning Merlin around to lay on his back so they don’t hurt Merlin’s stomach.

They look at each other for what feels like an hour, touching each other’s faces, hair and hands, entwining with one another. Then Arthur strokes Merlin’s belly, already larger than before.

“I’ll never get tired of this, ever” Merlin said.

“I can hardly disagree” Arthur replied softly before kissing a very blessed Merlin on the forehead. “I love you” Merlin mumbled as he gradually fell into sleep.

“I love you too, and we have to go to sleep, you are going to be very hungry in the morning”

Merlin hummed happily and Arthur blew out the candle.

 

The next morning Arthur left Merlin in a deep slumber, to get the jar and go out to the forest, to come back with a big bunch of golden roses. Smiling to himself, he then got two plates and gathered all the food that they had to put them on the plates and present them nicely as if they look delicious. He caught a rabbit in the side of his eyesight as he was preparing, and put it on the fire to eat for a treat later.

Then, he went to their bag, hoping that a random animal won’t come out to eat Arthur’s beautifully presented breakfast for Merlin, and pulled out a huge blanket, bigger than Merlin’s height, and wide enough to cover his entire body, he had been working on this for a while and he had finally finished it the other day, ready for him.

He felt Merlin’s magic, that told him that he was waking up, so he went inside the tent, put the roses aside and started putting the blanket over Merlin.

“Happy birthday to you~” Arthur started singing, which immediately fully woke Merlin, making him smile, and he continued the lyrics as Merlin gasped at what Arthur had in his hands.

“Happy birthday to you~ Happy birthday my dear Merlin~”

Merlin smiled even wider, “Happy birthday to you” Arthur finished his sentence as he got up close and kissed him. Merlin chuckled, looking at the blanket, it was gold and red, in both their favourite colours.

Merlin never wanted anything for his birthday, Arthur himself was enough, so, he thought, that it would be wonderful if he could give his love through the things he makes for him, as gifts.

“Is this….? Did you crochet this entire thing?”

“Yup” Arthur said proudly, which made Merlin smile even wider, and he put the blanket around them both. “ _Thank you_ Arthur. It’s _wonderful_ ” He put his arms around him and gave him a long satisfying kiss. When they parted, Merlin took notice of the gold roses, his eyes went wide. “Is that….for me?”

Arthur went over and grabbed them to give them to Merlin, “I made them with my own magic”

Merlin looked up to him wide eyed, “You what?”

“I needed a few ingredients though, to make it happen. It’s my first spell, and….it went brilliantly well”

“What did you use?”

Arthur smirked, “You don’t want to know”

“No, really, tell me”

Arthur pursed his lips together, “I knew that my magic wasn’t enough, not powerful enough so I needed a source to grow them. So……I used my own seed and some nectar from some other roses to grow them, filled with my own magic to complete the whole thing. That’s what the colour is from”

“You’re _kidding_ ”

“No, I’m not. And they smell so good because the seed was already fuelled with love”

Merlin chortled, “That’s quite impressive!” then he looked at the roses, “I love them Arthur. And they are going to need some water”

“I don’t think they will. Because my magic is tied to yours remember? These flowers will never die”

Merlin kissed him again, “Then we can put them in a vase in our chambers where they can sit within our view” he then pubs his nose against Arthur’s. Then Merlin’s stomach grumbled, they both smiled.

“Let me go and get our breakfast, I’ll be back in a moment”

Arthur went outside to see the rabbit completely cooked and chopped a quarter off, putting the bigger side on Merlin’s dish and brought their plates inside.

“Breakfast” Arthur said and saw Merlin with the blanket over his head, keeping him warm.

“Thank you love” Merlin accepted the breakfast and they both started digging in.

As usual, Merlin stuffed his face as he was very hungry, so Arthur went and caught another rabbit for him to eat before drinking from their water skins, when Merlin was full they went outside to feed their horses and set out to walk, to find Yggdrasil.

“Thank you for that wonderful breakfast Arthur. Those presents were wonderful as well, I am going to treasure that blanket”

“Gwen has a present for you as well. But I am going to give it to you when we find the tree”

“Alrighty” Merlin smiled and they held hands as they walked along.

Arthur let Merlin lead him along to follow his magic to find the tree, and it wasn’t hard to find it when they spotted something gigantic.

“There! You see?!” Merlin pointed and then Arthur gaped, “That’s huge!”

“Let’s go!” Merlin started running and Arthur ran after him. And when Merlin finally stopped, Arthur caught him and swung him around, Merlin letting out a fitful of giggles. When Arthur set him down, they looked up the tree.

“Wow…….it’s enormous….”

They looked up the giant tree, the trunk wider than they have ever seen, it looked bigger than a giant’s stomach, and then a huge wave of magic filled them both.

“It….tickles!” Merlin giggled, “It’s touching our sons, its blessing them…..” he laughed a bit and then Arthur put his hands on his stomach to feel the sensation.

“It tickles” Arthur grinned.

Merlin took a breath and let the wave of magic pass, exhaling, “It passed”

“Would you like to see Gwen’s gift now?”

Merlin nodded.

Arthur put a hand in his pocket and pulled out a box, and opened it for him to show a medium sized coin. First, Merlin noticed an engraving of himself on the coin, he smiled and picked it up. But then he turned it around to see an engraving of Arthur.

“Two sides of the same coin……” Merlin recalled. “A literal coin, with us on one side each”

Arthur chuckled. “Seriously”

“How thoughtful of her” Merlin smiled.

“I bet Gwaine has a pile of baby presents for you”

Merlin laughed out loud, “Gwaine will always be Gwaine. But they serve brilliant purpose as we don’t have to do all the shopping, he takes great pride in looking after kids”

“Who knew? Maybe he will find himself a lady someday”

“Pfft. Maybe, but if he does, he’ll raise a brilliant family”

They took a look around the tree for a while but weren’t surprised to not find any Druids of Elliot’s kind anywhere, they have been gone for centuries maybe. Maybe they went into hiding. It’s a mystery. Either way, Merlin takes some pictures of the tree with his smartphone for Elliot, the thought that it would be wonderful for him to take a look at, to see the tree that his family looked after so long ago.

They had to go back to the hotel soon so they can start their trip around the world.


	4. Chapter 4

They were in France, and it was beautiful as they thought it would be. Their hotel on the top floor was so big and open that there was a side wall replaced with glass, at first, they could see the moon that had reflected on the room so beautifully that Merlin decided to strip down his clothes and let Arthur gaze upon Merlin like he was a thing of beauty.

Merlin’s skin was like a pearl white and his blue eyes reflected back at him, his skin looked smoother and more beautiful than ever before. “Oh” Arthur gasped in awe.

He dropped the bag that he was holding to stare Merlin down, he slowly stepped closer and cupped his cheeks. “You’re beautiful” He whispered and Merlin smiled, “Come on, you get naked too, I want to see my handsome King” He said, smug. With a chuckle, Arthur stripped himself down.

“Oh” Merlin gasped gently in awe and took in the structure of Arthur’s body. “You are handsome” He chuckled, and replaced Arthur’s wide grin with a kiss.

“Come with me to the bed” Arthur gently took Merlin’s hand and dragged him to bed, Merlin let himself be pampered by his husband as Arthur would stroke his skin with his fingers and hum. As Arthur stroked him, Merlin watched his engagement ring and smiled at it, he knew that he will always see that ring on that finger. Forever. Always. Always his.

“Arthur” Merlin said as his heart fluttered, he grabbed his hand and kissed him where the ring is. Then at the palm, his fingers. “Mine” He said softly, “My husband”

“Forever, always” Arthur said as they held their hands together.

“Always” Merlin said as he drifted off into sleep.

 

Merlin woke up again. And stretched out his legs, only to come in contact with cold air. He groaned and then realised that his back was a bit sore, he blinked. And a brick ceiling appeared.

He blinked again.

“Huh?” He said obliviously.

“WAKE UP MERLIN!” He heard Gaius open up his door with such force it made a loud sound, so loud that he jumped out of bed and saw the physician yelling at him, to go to work.

“Ur?”

“Wake up Merlin, are you half asleep? You’re late” Gaius said, stern. And half awake, Merlin mumbled “Yes”, then clicked a bit, “I’m up” He scrambled out of bed and got changed, then went out of the physicians chambers.

He came to face with the old Camelot, again. Really, he has to find a cure for these accidental events due to his pregnancy. But first, he has to make sure that Arthur is okay, and if, Arthur has been pulled into yet another dream too.

He went to the old kitchens, remembering the cook, avoided her attention and got some breakfast for Arthur. Then he went to Arthur’s chambers, he stopped at the door……… _”Erm….do I knock, or don’t I knock?”_ Then he shook his head, _“I don’t think that will be of any importance”_ and entered the room, ready to see Arthur with a smile planted on his face.

Putting the plate down, he started coming with some good ideas to spend the day, he thought giddily and opened the curtains. “Rise and shine!!” He cheered. And heard a loud groan from Arthur, ah, the sweet sound of-

Oh my god.

He turned around to see Gwen in Arthur’s bed. He froze on the spot. He thought he’d fainted. There is Gwenivere in Arthur’s bed. There’s…….GWENIVERE IN MY ARTHUR’S BED.

His heart sunk, he immediately felt betrayed, lost, hurt, broken into a million pieces and then broken again.

“Merlin, what did I tell you about those morning cheers?!” Arthur complained, looking angry. And Merlin’s heart sunk again, he definitely doesn’t like seeing him angry, especially at him.

“Oh Arthur, he is just trying to help. Don’t be grumpy, you have a meeting this morning” Gwen got up and went behind the screen. At that point, Arthur whipped his head to Merlin. “Crossbow” he whispered, hoping that he wasn’t alone.

Merlin sighed of great relief. “Oh god. I am so happy to hear that word”

“Just trying to play along Merlin” Arthur whispered back, looking back at Gwen and then at Merlin. Then he grabbed Merlin’s hand and saw his engagement and wedding ring on his finger and chuckled happily. “Still there” He pulls his sleeve down to cover his hand, “Better hide it” Then he gets a better idea and gets a fingerless glove and puts it on Merlin’s hand, covering both rings. “There, now it’s hidden”

“Thank you” Merlin smiled softly as he saw Gwen’s servant come in and aid Gwen in dressing her.

“Thank you for breakfast, get yourself some and come back for further duties”

“Alright. I’ll see you then”

In the afternoon Merlin found Arthur training with the knights, so when Arthur noticed, he waved and motioned for him to come over.

 

“Let me guess, target practise?” Merlin asked once he got down with armour and a sword in his hands.

Arthur chuckled, “Get dressed” he said and picked up the armour and started putting it on Merlin. “I want to see if you have been practising”

“Course”

Gwaine and Leon chuckled, “Poor Merlin is going to get beaten up again” Gwaine said.

But when Arthur and Merlin practised, it seemed that Merlin had drastically _developed._

“Uh” Their mouths had dropped a bit, “Has Merlin been _practising_??”

“No _idea_ ” Leon shook his head in disbelief.

 

“Well, you have been practising Merlin. Good job today” Arthur took a breath as they stepped into the armoury, Merlin was panting with sweat and drenched. He needed a good bath because he just _stunk._

And they just stunk a lot more when they took their armour off and fanned themselves.

“Shall we get ourselves a good bath?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah. Let’s go”

 

Merlin prepared a big bath for them and Arthur happily helped along, going out to the well and filling buckets up with water and a second hand helped fill the bath half the time that Merlin would usually take. With a bit of magic, the water was heated and they started stripping and threw their clothes over the screen as they usually would do in their own time and dipped into the bath. It was only kind of small so Merlin put his legs around Arthur’s so they would fit and grabbed some soap so he could start scrubbing his husband clean.

He hummed happily as he did so, and Arthur smiled back at him in response at his humming.

Meanwhile Arthur looked at his wedding ring and noticed that it is his wedding ring that he made for himself and Merlin.

“It must be the soul bond that ties us both together as mated for life, past present and future. Now I know why it is such a risky spell….” Arthur said as he inspected the ring.  

“Yeah. And that’s why……you’ll never leave me again, doesn’t matter where you are, you’re tied to me. Forever” Merlin said as he started on with Arthur’s hair.

As merlin scrubbed his hair, he felt his heart rise and then curiosity took him. As he looked at Merlin’s arms, he didn’t think for a second before he licked his skin.

“Salty….” Arthur smacked his lips to taste the saltiness on his tongue.

“Yeah. I have been sweating”

“It’s your scent Merlin, it’s overpowering”

_“Oh god, I think I am going to develop a fetish….”_

Arthur gets another taste and moans in delight, “You taste good Merlin….”

“Arthur, tonight. Not now” Merlin said, stern as he did his job. “You’re going to scrub me next”

“Right” Arthur gets himself in control.

Right the next moment, he hears someone come in and he reflectively pushes Merlin’s head in the water to hide him from Gwen. He really didn’t want to do this to his dear Merlin but he had to hide him.

“Gwenivere” Arthur said, surprised.

“Oh, I’m sorry, am I interrupting?” Gwen asked, smug as she noticed Arthur in the middle of his bath, his hair half scrubbed.

“Oh no. We ran out of soap so Merlin is out getting a new bar” Arthur said.

_“Ok, that sounds weird, “We”?”_

“Would he might if I joined you? I can finish up the rest for him” Gwen asked, “I am feeling tired myself after that meeting”

_“Oh dear lord no”_

“I came from practise, I am sweating like a horse, is that okay for you? Because I’d feel awful if you came out smelling awful, I can get Merlin to get a refill of water for you”

“How thoughtful, thank you Arthur. I think I’ll take that request”

Arthur cursed himself as Merlin pushed his head up from the water and sputtered and coughed out soapy water. “Prat” He deadpanned. As much as how surprised Gwen is, she is more concerned about how long Merlin was under there than why he was there in the first place.

Merlin wiped his eyes and pushed back his fringe. “What was that for???!”

“Sorry” Arthur said guiltily. And then looked at Gwen, “Are you alright Merlin?” Gwen asked, “Yes, thank you Gwenivere. You see, Arthur was kind enough to invite me for a bath since we trained with each other so hard today” Merlin explained.

“Arthur, how kind, you didn’t need to hide him!” Gwen awed. “There’s nothing wrong with being nice Arthur”

By then, Arthur blushed, just a bit.

“Here” Merlin cupped some water and washed out Arthur’s hair. “Your turn” He gave him the soap and Arthur started washing Merlin by reflex which made Gwen smile.

“I’ll give you two some privacy” Gwen said and left the room.

Merlin giggled after a while.

“Shut up Merlin, that was _embarrassing_ ”

“Though you keep on scrubbing me” Merlin smiled like a loon. At that, Arthur smiled, “That’s because I care about you, and because I care, I want to look after you and that includes scrubbing you clean”

“Thank you”

“Well, we did vow in our marriage that we’d look after each other”

“Fifteen centuries from today”

“We’re still married, thanks to your magic” Arthur said and they looped their ring fingers together and smiled contently at each other, with the contact of both rings, their eyes glow gold for a second.  

“How….”

“I made them that way Merlin”

Merlin chuckled, “That’s why you’re my soulmate”

After a while, Arthur went back to scrubbing Merlin clean.

“What are you going to do with Gwen?” Merlin asked, and then Arthur gave him a nervous look. “Well…..she is my wife in this time, I respect her and respect my past self for having  married her so I will treat her with the love we all have, though I may not love her the same as you”

Merlin smiled, “We all love her very much”

“We do”

 

Merlin and Arthur went back to their own duties after their bath, but some things changed, Merlin was more involved with Arthur’s work rather than the laundry. Arthur was too used to working with Merlin rather than working by himself.

“I remember this papers” Arthur said, “If only we can improve them with both our brains, we can respond better” Arthur started, “Please, I need you Merlin” Arthur put his hands together and begged a little as Merlin smiled smugly at him after he finished gathering Arthur’s dirty clothes.

“Well…..alright” Merlin dropped the clothes in the basket and slumped down in the chair in front of Arthur. “Yes! Thank you” Arthur appreciated that Merlin decided to come over.

They got to work right away to get that work aside.

Until Gwen came in. “Merlin! Arthur!” Gwen was surprised to see them both working together, the two men looked at her and they both smiled. “What is happening here?” She asked.

“Just…. doing paperwork” Arthur said. “Two heads are better than one” Merlin added, “Would you like to join us?” Arthur asked and then Merlin’s eyebrows raised, and looked at Arthur, “Are you really that dumb?” And Arthur glared at him in response, “I’m being nice!”

Gwen giggled, “Of course, I’d love to join you. The sooner the paperwork is out of the way, the more free time we can all spend” Merlin grabbed a hair and let her be seated.

Gwen was surprised by how knowledgeable Merlin was as they worked together, as soon as they all finished, it was about night.

“I should get some dinner for you two, I still have the laundry to do” Merlin half panicked.

“Ah, don’t worry about it, there is tomorrow, I have plenty of clothes. It’s too dark, just relax and get some dinner for all of us, including yourself. You deserve it after helping” Arthur said which made Merlin smile before leaving the room.

As Arthur gathered the papers and put them away, Gwen hummed contently. “You have changed considerably Arthur” She pointed out which made Arthur stop in the middle of his task.

“You were complaining about him being dumb yesterday and being a lazy arse, what happened?” She asked.

“Well” Arthur started. “There is more to him than that. You have to look at a man’s good points like I do with yours, and there is no shame in having help. We all work together, as a servant, as a King to make this Kingdom run successfully. And…..he’s a good friend, we owe each other lot”

“Well I am glad that you have changed for the better” Gwen places a kiss on Arthur’s lips which he gives back.

Merlin came back soon with three plates of dinner. And surprisingly he took his time, it felt as if something was wrong with him.

“Er. Are you alright?” Arthur was frowning.

“Sorry. It’s so good that I am trying my best not to stuff my face” Merlin said threw chewing.

 _“Pardon?”_ Arthur communicated.

_“Arthur, I am so hungry I could eat a horse!”_

_“Merlin…..are you still  pregnant?”_

Merlin went a little pale. And then he looked down at his stomach. _“Something kicked”_

Oh gods Arthur thought. How are they going to hide that?

Gwen looked like she was trying her best to read their facial expressions.

“Are you really hungry Merlin?”

Merlin nodded, “I haven’t had lunch”

_“Dear lord, I haven’t fed you!”_

Arthur sighed dramatically, and looked at his plate for anything he liked to share. “Here, we need to fill that belly of yours. You can’t work on an empty stomach” He filled Merlin’s plate with various things. “Thank you” Merlin said gratefully and obliged to eat his fill.

“No worries, take your time” He said as he watched Merlin stuff his face as he was extremely hungry which was a relief because Arthur felt awful for not feeding him at lunch.

“You really are hungry Merlin” Gwen commented.

“Sorry for my manners” Merlin apologised. “It’s alright Merlin, enjoy your food” Gwen dismissed if it is as nothing.

After dinner Arthur went behind the screen and let Merlin undress him like it was normal, Arthur almost started stripping Merlin before he forgot that they were in the past.

Merlin chuckled for a while when he put on Arthur’s shirt. _“Merlin”_

_“Yes Arthur?”_

_“I’ll call you if Gwen decides to sleep by herself”_

_“Gotcha. But I can’t apparate due to the pregnancy okay?”_

_“Okay”_

Merlin finished his job when Arthur said, _“I love you”_

Merlin smiled, _“I love you too”_ And Arthur gave him a quiet kiss on his forehead before they went out to see Gwen still dressed.

“Are you not joining me tonight?” Arthur asked and Gwen shook her head. “I have some extra small tasks to do, so I will be joining you later tomorrow”

“Alright, don’t overwhelm yourself and have a good night’s sleep alright love?” Arthur gives her a hug and they kiss before Gwen says her goodbyes and leaves the room.

At that point when the door shut, Merlin sighed. “That wasn’t hard. Quite genuine actually, she’s Gwen”

“It doesn’t matter how bad we feel, she respects us because she sees the love we have”

“Yeah”

Arthur goes and shuts the curtains while Merlin takes his boots, neckerchief and jacket off, to hide them somewhere and then shut the curtains around Arthur’s bed before going in.

“I am glad that we didn’t have to play pretend” Merlin said, receiving a kiss from Arthur. “My stomach keeps churning every time I see you kiss her”

“That’s pretty normal, my stomach churned too” Arthur made himself comfortable with Merlin and tucked themselves in as Merlin gave him a kiss back. And then Merlin happily wrapped his arms around Arthur. “Keep warm” and Arthur cuddled up close. “Ah” He sighed happily.

“Goodnight Arthur”

“Goodnight Merlin”

 

The next morning Merlin woke up with Arthur sitting on the bed by his side, watching over him. “Good morning Merlin”

Merlin groaned, “Are we back?”

“Unfortunately, no”

Merlin opened his eyes and saw their room, which is still their old room. “Damn” and then he squinted at the feeling of what felt like pain. Great. “Ugh, my chest hurts”

Arthur looked around and got a rag and drained it with their bathwater and used a spell to heat it up. “Here, lift up your shirt” And Merlin rolled onto his back and lifted his shirt for Arthur to place the rag on his swelling chest.

“Argh”

“The door is locked, I will have George do the laundry for you”

“But-“

“No buts! You are resting today. You’re _pregnant_ ”

“Gaius will be wondering where I am”

“I will take care of that. And Gwen” He grabs a bucket and puts it aside the bed. “Here, just in case. I will grab us breakfast”

“Thank you”

Arthur headed out the door and immediately saw Gwen. “Arthur! Are you alright? Your door was locked”

“I am feeling fine, thank you. Did you sleep well?”

“I had a pleasant night”

“That’s wonderful, is Gaius around?”

“Yes, he should be in his chambers”

“Thank you. I will see you later then?”

“Anytime”

Arthur gave her a smile before leaving for Gaius’s chambers, he hoped that when he knocked on the door, that Gaius would be in and he was.

“Arthur!” Gaius was surprised to see him. “What can I do for you?”

“Erm…..do you…have anything to help with pain and swelling?” Arthur asked. “Merlin got himself injured yesterday and I gave him a place to sleep where I can monitor him, it seems that his sore arm seems to be annoying Merlin more than we thought”

“Oh dear. Is he alright?”

“He is resting, he seems to be okay. As long as he doesn’t put too much stress on his arm, he will be alright”

“Then here” Gaius gathered some remedies, “For the pain, and for the swelling. Apply this one to the area and let me know if he gets better”

“Thank you Gaius. I will inform you as soon as he gets better” Arthur bowed and left the room, straight back to his chambers where he saw Merlin laying on his bed with his eyes closed.

“I’m back Merlin” Arthur said and put the remedies on the side table.

“Oh, Arthur, how did you manage to get those?” Merlin asked. “I told Gaius you had a minor injury so he gave me those. They will help” He grabbed the potion and put it to Merlin’s mouth, tipping the liquid in quickly for him to drink it down in one go.

“How is your chest?” Arthur asked. “Adequate, but it’s a bit itchy”

“Normal, just rest. I am going to put this on you, it should help” Arthur grabbed the salve and started applying it on Merlin’s chest. “I am no physician but I’ve done it before and I am going to look after you”

At that, Merlin smiled. “You could just use your healing magic. You’re better at it than I am”

Arthur looked at him and said, “I am looking after you properly”

“Thank you” Merlin kisses Arthur on the cheek, “You’re the best husband I’d ever ask for”

“Right back at you Merlin”

Merlin chuckled.

Once Arthur finished, he put away the remedies at the side table and put the cloth back on Merlin’s chest. “There. All better?”

Merlin sighed of relief a bit, “It’s taking effect”

“Good. I’ll get us breakfast then. Stay put”

Arthur came back with a variety of foods for Merlin to eat and heard Merlin’s stomach growl loudly.

“Geez Merlin, you really are hungry”

Merlin grabbed a pillow and put it on top of his own to sit up and receives the plate from Arthur. “Thank you”

They both ate silently and Merlin ate a second plate as expected before Arthur came over and inspected Merlin’s stomach, immediately seeing a bump. Smiling, he placed a kiss on the bump.

“No magic while we are here okay?” Arthur said. “But our bump…..”

“You can use it for that, we don’t want anyone getting suspicious”

Merlin nodded, “What about you?”

“I am going to stay here until your swelling goes down”

“Don’t you have any kingly duties to do?”

Arthur kisses his hand, “The paperwork is done, I may as well take a break”

Merlin hummed happily as Arthur decided to lay next to Merlin.

“So, just in case depending on how long we are going to be here, what if Gwen finds out?” Merlin asked.

“I’ll tell her the entire truth”

“Really?”

“Really”

“Good luck for either of us”

“We should really go hunting. To get away from the castle and avoid suspicion”

“Well, once the swelling goes down, we can go” Merlin assures him as they cuddle.

Then Arthur remembers, “But It wouldn’t be safe for you out there, Morgana is an enemy, and there might be some bandits out there”

Merlin sighs sadly, “True. But you’re my knight in shining armour”

Arthur chuckled, “True. But you cannot use any magic, we can’t have any risks, and your magic is the reason why we are stuck here in the first place so until it calms down, we have to relax”

“Alright. But can I at least work?”

“Has the swelling gone down?”

“Yeah, it’s no longer annoying but we can get something to wrap and tie the cloth to my chest?”

“Sure. I’ll get something” Arthur climbed out of bed and got something, coming back with a long cloth and Merlin sits up for him to tie it around his chest, he gently tied it as to not hurt his chest. “Good?”

“Yeah. We can add some more salve later if I need it”

“Let me know”

Merlin nodded and put on his shirt, jacket and neckerchief. “I’ll start on the laundry” Merlin moves up and kisses Arthur. “You go ahead on your work, but since you don’t have any, spend some time training or something”

Arthur settled a bit, “You’ll be okay?”

“Yeah. I’ll just be here in the castle cleaning”

“Alright”

 

As Merlin went out the door, Arthur following after a while, Gwen curiously watches and then frowns at what has been going on lately. So she walks to Gaius’s chambers with creases in her forehead.

“Gaius”

“Oh, Gwen!” Gaius was holding a vile in hand as he was brewing a potion, “What can I do for you, your majesty?”

“Gaius” Gwen sighed, “I am afraid that I have to speak to you about is sensitive”

Gaius frowned, “What is the matter my dear?”

“I have come to believe since yesterday that Arthur has been having an affair with Merlin”

At that, Gaius dropped the vial in his hand, “Pardon?!”

“I think that I am hearing things or reading things wrong, but they have been very close, not usual close but as if they are crossing a boarder”

“What makes you think that they are having an affair?”

“I have been hearing things”

“And what are those things?”

“Well. There is one thing that I have heard, that was _“we did vow in our marriage that we’d look after each other”_ and that was shortly after I discovered that they were taking a bath in the _same_ tub”

“The same tub? Hold on, _marriage_?”

“I think I am just hearing things. But when I find that Merlin is wearing a half fingerless glove on his left hand, it just gets me suspicious and yesterday morning he found me in Arthur’s bed and was shocked. He’s seen me sleeping with Arthur lots of times, it’s strange to find that reaction like he’s never seen me before”

“That is indeed strange. In fact, Merlin didn’t come home last night, Arthur claimed that Merlin hurt himself and placed in a spare room for the night so he can be looked after”

“By whom?” Gwen frowned.

“He didn’t say”

“Plus, Arthur brought three meals in his room this morning. Was he expecting guests? But only Merlin and Arthur came out”

“You don’t suppose that Merlin slept with Arthur?”

“I cannot scarcely believe it” Gwen shook her head in disbelief.

Gaius frowned, feeling sad for Gwen. “I am sure that we will get to the bottom of it soon. But I know that Merlin and Arthur wouldn’t purposely do this”

“I am sure” Gwen sniffed.

 

That night Merlin decided to back to his own chambers, bidding Arthur goodnight after Gwen settled into Arthur’s chambers. As he came back, he greeted Gaius and saw dinner on the table.

“Good evening Merlin, how was your day?” Gaius asked as he ate his food.

“Pleasant, thank you” Merlin smiled genuinely and sat down in front of the table to eat his soup, only to find himself stuffing his face.

“Merlin, slow down, you’ll get a stomach ache” Gaius was astounded by how hungry Merlin was, as Merlin nodded, Gaius noticed the fingerless glove on his left hand, he looked at his right hand and saw no glove. That was an eye raiser.

“Are you missing a glove?” Gaius asked. Merlin looked at it and shrugged, “Arthur gave it to me, and he keeps the other one. He has been nice to me lately and we have grown to become great friends”

Gaius was surprised at that change, “Really?”

“Yes, he was kind enough to look after me after I hurt my arm”

“How kind of him” He looked at the glove and back at Merlin, and then frowned. As he did, so did Merlin. “What?”

“Merlin……..have you gotten fat?” Gaius asked and then Merlin looked kind of offended and looked at his chest and noticed.

“Uh”

“Have you been eating too much? Two plates full? You’re even scoffing your face”

“Er, I have been eating more than usual” Merlin blushed a bit, “I’m skinny, I should eat more, I need the energy, don’t I?” His chest was bigger than usual and his boobs were bigger even though the swelling went down a while ago.

“Well” Gaius sighed, “Don’t eat too much. If you get fat, Arthur will never hear the end of it” Gaius collected his plate and put it away, “Wash your hands once you’re done”

“Yes” Merlin said and ate the rest of his food.

Gaius made himself busy with his own work and watched carefully as Merlin took his glove off to wash his hands. As he pretended not to notice, just as he feared, he saw two rings on Merlin’s ring finger. As he insides were wanting to gasp and fear for poor Gwen for Merlin and Arthur had done, he set his mind aside as Merlin dried his hands and put his glove back on.

 

Back at Arthur’s chambers, Gwen rested herself beside Arthur in his bed smiling but she could feel him tense just a little bit. Telling herself that everything is okay, she took a breath.

“Are you alright Gwen?” Arthur asked.

“I am just fine” She said, snuggling up to Arthur. “Goodnight”

“Goodnight love” Arthur puts a blanket over Gwen and goes to sleep.

Gwen sighed, hoping that things will turn out right.

 

The next morning Merlin woke up in bed, to come out with his stomach growling for food.

“Merlin, your stomach demands a lot of energy” Gaius was astounded at the loud growling noise as he ate his breakfast.

Merlin sat down and ate slowly to prevent further suspicion.

“Merlin……” Gaius started.

“Yes?” Merlin looked up at him.

“If there is something that you need to tell me, do so”

Merlin frowned, “Um, thank you?” He inspected Gaius’s worried face, “Are you alright?”

“Merlin, Gwen came to me last night, she is concerned about your relationship with Arthur”

“We have been close lately, but what is the concern about it?”

“She told me and I quote that one of you said _“we did vow in our marriage that we’d look after each other”_ ”

Merlin immediately lost his apple as he sputtered, he looked at Gaius, surprised.

“Gaius…..when did she hear that?”

“A day ago when you happened to be sharing a bath with Arthur”

Merlin blushed furiously, “Gaius! That’s…….” Merlin sighed. “Okay….”

Merlin turned to Gaius, “But you have to trust me”

“That depends on what you have to say”

Merlin groaned. “My magic is acting”

“Hmm?”

“I am actually the Merlin fifteen centuries from the future. And from that future, I am married to Arthur” Merlin progressed slowly for Gaius to consume it all, “Because my magic is acting, Arthur and I get accidentally sent back into the past”

“Merlin…..” Gaius frowned, “Are you really telling me the truth?”

“Yes!” Merlin looked around and then took his glove off, “Here, this is my engagement and marriage ring”

“Yes but why is your magic acting?”

“Because I am pregnant!”

Gaius was taken aback. “I can’t stop eating large meals because I am carrying twins!” Merlin added.

“That’s impossible! You’re male!”

“Not for me” Merlin stood up and lifted his shirt to reveal his growing bump.

“What on Earth-“

“I use magic to give children” Merlin explained.

“Merlin! You’re pregnant with Arthur?!” Gaius exclaimed, nearly shouting at the boy.

Merlin nodded. “Arthur’s been taking care of me because I am pregnant”

Gaius sighed heavily. “Merlin……..you should tell Gwen. The both of you”

“But…..we don’t want to hurt her feelings”

“You already are”

Merlin sighed, sitting down, he put his hands together, “I know…..”

 

Arthur fluttered awake as he saw Gwen smiling down at him, “Good morning sweetheart” She said.

Arthur blinked, “Gwen” He smiled, “The best thing to see first thing in the morning”

Gwen hummed, “I don’t suppose so”

Arthur frowned, “What?”

Gwen examined Arthur’s face, “I’ve seen the way you have been with Merlin” Arthur frowned more, “It’s always been him hasn’t it?”

“What do you mean Gwen?”

“I’ve heard your conversations”

“Ah-“ Arthur was taken aback, “There is an explanation for that”

Gwen listened. “We had a magical accident, a sorcerer sent us back to the past and now we are stuck here for a while until the spell dies down” Arthur explained.

“Really? How far into the future?”

“Centuries”

Gwen turned her head at that. “That’s impossible”

“Merlin….has magic, he is born with it. Because he has it, he’s immortal, and I’m tied to him”

Gwen frowned, “He has magic?”

“I don’t expect you to accept it right away but……he’s everything to me. He’s half of my soul, my life”

Gwen smiled sweetly, “You don’t have to try and explain it all to me. It’s just…….will it all die down? Will everything be alright?”

“I assure you, once it clears you won’t remember a thing”

Gwen takes a breath, “Alright, but tell me this: How much in love are you with Merlin?”

Arthur grunted a bit, “Errrm…..you’ll have to see for yourself”

 

After they got dressed, Merlin came in seeing Gwen impressed that Arthur can dress himself and find his brush.

“Merlin, did you teach him how to dress himself?” Gwen asked.

“Err…..” He looked at Arthur and he looked back at Gwen when Arthur nodded, “Yes, I did”

“How long did it take for him to adjust?”

“A month or so. That kind of result is better than a toddler at least”

Arthur frowned, “At least make me sound a bit better than that!” He said, and Gwen giggled. As she turned her back, Merlin eyed Arthur.

 _“What is going on? I told Gaius about what is going on with us”_ Merlin said.

_“I told Gwen as well. But she doesn’t know about the pregnant thing”_

Merlin’s insides sighed of great relief.

“So, good morning Merlin” Arthur approached his husband and kissed him, making Merlin blush because of Gwen presence, shoving the embarrassment, he kisses Arthur back when they hear a knock on the door. Merlin turned and opened it, “Gaius!” Merlin was surprised to see him.

“Merlin” Gaius looked at him and then came in, to look at Arthur. “Arthur. I need to speak to you” Then he sees Gwen.

“Ah, she’s good. I explained everything to her, well…..except one thing” Arthur’s face scrunched. “What?” Gwen asked, frowning. Merlin looked at Arthur and then Arthur pointed at Merlin’s stomach, getting the gist, Merlin then turned to Gwen.

“Well……I’m pregnant….” Merlin said, “With twins”

Gwen gaped at Merlin and then looked at Arthur with the same expression, “Arthur!” She said, appalled.

“As we all know what is going on, I would like to have a check up on Merlin myself” Gaius said.

“Yes, please. Merlin you can sit on my bed” And Merlin did so, he sat down and let Gaius inspect him.

“I have never seen this in my life……you are indeed pregnant!” Gaius was surprised, “How far out are you?”

“Four months at least. My chest has been swelling, I’ve had a big appetite, other than that, I am healthy, including the babies” Merlin said.

Gwen was beyond shocked and then dragged Arthur out of the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Four months later at Camelot……

 

Merlin decided to go out for a walk out in the forest surrounding Camelot as he usually would once a week. He was now nine weeks pregnant with a huge belly, Merlin can always go out by himself but Arthur was concerned for his safety, so Mordred came with him every time he went.

“Perfect day for a walk” Merlin said as he held his belly with his left arm, “Though my back hurts, I may as well use the exercise to ease the pain”

“Take your time Merlin” Mordred said. “I will. Though I have the confidence to go to the nearest lake from here, Arthur and I always would go there as a stop on the way home on our quests. I would like to go there”

Mordred smiled, “Then come with me, I will guide you there” he holds Merlin’s hands to lend him some of his magic to ease the trip.

“Thank you” Merlin smiled.

Merlin is due in two weeks to deliver his two boys, and Arthur was excited, though he couldn’t join Merlin because of a meeting but he is always waiting for a call whenever Merlin wanted to speak to him.

They walked through the woods with ease, even though Merlin’s magic had eased from the pregnancy, his senses were very sensitive. Hearing every birds twitter to his babies moving around his stomach, letting out a slight giggle every time they moved.

As they reached the lake, it immediately brought up precious memories of Arthur, the knights and himself bathing in the water, collecting water and hanging up their clothes to dry on the same trees. Carefully sitting down next to the lake with his legs and arms huddled around his stomach, he smiled, feeling his children inside and closing his eyes to remember the memories that they left behind in this lake.

Mordred obliged to squat down and wash some water over his face and cupped his hands together to have a drink. “Ah” he said, letting out a sigh of relief. “Nothing beats Camelot’s forests, or any forest for that matter”

“Nothing beats its beauty, it’s warmth, and connection to magic” Merlin added, chuckling, he then felt the urge to go to the loo.

“Help me up. I have to relieve myself I’m afraid” He put a hand up and let himself be pulled up by Mordred, and they went over to an area where Merlin could relieve himself whilst holding his weight up against a tree.

“Ah, that’s better”

Mordred waited next to him, making no comment but then he frowned. “Merlin?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah, why?”

“You’re bleeding…..”

Frowning, Merlin looked down to see blood mixed in his urine, and at then he felt one of the babies heads lower, pressing on the exit to his womb. “Ah” He felt the moment, he grunted.

“Are you alright? Do I need to call Arthur….?”

The head pressed down onto the womb again when Merlin let out a gasp, “Yes. Go. Run, tell Arthur that his sons want out. Get everything”

“What about you?!” Mordred started to panic. “Let me help you up first….” He grabbed Merlin’s hand and heaved him up carefully, “I’ll contact him and he’ll come, he will know what to do. You will stay with me”

Merlin nodded frantically as he could feel the pain rise up.

 

 

“It is a deep concern that North Korea could be planning to cause a world war, I am certainly pleased that I have received no records of magic use from the country whatsoever-“ Arthur spoke to the round table, and then he was suddenly interrupted by Mordred’s call, speaking to him in the head. The Knights stopped talking and then they got worried when Arthur’s emotions turned from calm to frantic, “Oh _god_ ”

“What is it sire?” Leon asked. The rest of the knights getting worried, including Gwen.

“Merlin’s in labor!” He shot out of his chair.

Everyone got out of their chair and started running out.

 

 

“I have contacted him, everyone is coming” Mordred told Merlin.

“Good” Merlin panted as he laid down on the ground, using Mordred’s jacket as a substitute blanket. He held onto Mordred’s hand as the contraptions came in. Gasping, he breathed through it.

“You are doing well Merlin”

As the pain rose, Merlin looked at the lake and got an idea. “Hey”

“Yes?”

“Take my clothes off, I want to get in the lake”

“What? Are you certain that is safe?”

Merlin nodded his head fanatically, “I am afraid that I won’t be able to make it back to Camelot, if I want to give birth, I want to do it here, in the lake. And the water will help me”

“Alright. As long as it helps, at least it’s not the lake of Albion” Mordred helped merlin undress all of his clothes and helped him up to take him into the water slowly.

“Hold onto me” Mordred said before taking his boots, socks and shirt off so they can both get into the lake, Merlin is going to need all the help he can get. “Hands on my shoulders and lean your weight on me, breathe”

Merlin took slow deep breaths as they stood in the middle of the lake, the water at least at the height up to Merlin’s chest. As he was right, the water helped, the elements of the earth, water and air helping him.

Merlin let out a yell of pain as he held onto Mordred, “The first born is a strong one! He really wants out”

“Breathe Merlin, Arthur is coming, he’s close”

In no time, they heard Arthur yelling. “Merlin!”

“Arthur!” Merlin called back, turning around to see his King, relieved.

“Well, you chose a really nice place to give birth for one thing” Arthur hurriedly mounted his horse and stripped down his clothes to join Merlin and take Mordred’s place. Merlin smiled and grabbed onto Arthur immediately.

“Arthur, did you bring Gaius?” He panted. “No, Gwen is your midwife, Gaius trained her” he said, letting Gwen come into the water. Merlin’s eyes widened, “I’m impressed”

“I’ve been training. Let’s check you up Merlin”, with a nod from Merlin, Gwen checks him.

“Breathe” Arthur said, and Merlin groaned.

“Good Merlin, his head has crowned, you are ready to push, in your own time now”

With that said, the rest of the knights didn’t hesitate to come into the water and help Merlin. Elyan, Lancelot, Gwaine, Leon and Percival.

“Guys?” Merlin said, puzzled as to why they came in.

“This is the moment of our new prince’s birth, we don’t want to miss this” Lancelot said.

“You can do it Merlin” Leon said.

“You are very strong, stronger than any of us” Percival said.

“You’re our best mate” Gwaine said.

“Now push” Elyan said.

Merlin smiled at them, “Thanks guys” and then looked up at Arthur, beaming. “Our babies are waiting for us, let’s do this”

Arthur nodded, “I’ve got you” He said, kissing Merlin’s forehead. 

Merlin brought up his strength, clenched his teeth and pushed with his best effort. Yelling in pain. Arthur started to soothe him as Gwen watched his movements.

Then he felt the water helping him, soothing his stomach and guiding him, making the birth easier, he felt it touch his sons head and then the baby slipped out, Gwen catching him in his hands and giving it to Merlin.

Arthur gasped, “ _Oh Merlin_ ” he helped hold their first son as the small one cried. Both moved to tears, “He’s _beautiful_ ” he cried softly.

They took in the sight of their first son, taking notice of the brown hair on his head and the slightly bigger ears. They chuckled, Arthur already moved to tears, but he doesn’t care a bit about the fact that he’s crying.

“I’ll hold him, his little brother will want his turn next” Arthur carefully took a hold of their firstborn son. As Merlin felt the second come, he grunted a bit, but the next delivery went more smoothly than the first. Merlin looked down and took a hold of their younger son, crying once he came to the surface.

“ _Look,_ Arthur. He’s got my hair colour but he’s got your cheeks” He cradled him into his arms.

“Arthur…..” Merlin pressed his forehead against Arthur’s and looked at their first son. “I know exactly what to name our first”

“Hmm? What do you suggest?”

“Fiacre. Because I know that deep inside, he is a strong one. Camelot is a free country for everyone, he may well have a strong and powerful bird of freedom for his name”

“Merlin, that is _perfect_ ” They looked down at Fiacre, kissing his forehead to soothe his small cries as his smaller brother, who is calmer, tries to reach out for his brother.

“I know what to call this little guy” Arthur said, “Irvyn”

Merlin’s smile widened, “That is perfect. These are such beautiful names” He kisses little Irvyn. And then giving them a small amount of water to clean them with, Arthur was still driven to tears, sniffling.

“We should get them back to Camelot where we can keep them warm” he sniffed again, and Gwaine was chuckling to himself as they rounded up onto the new princes to have a closer look.

“You make beautiful sons” Lancelot said.

“Thank you” Merlin’s voice croaked. Feeling blessed and happy that everything went wonderfully well.

“Do we have any blankets for our two princes Gwen?” Leon asked. “We better dry ourselves off first” Merlin added.

“Yes, we have blankets Merlin” Gwen got some blankets and Arthur carefully placed Fiacre in the first blanket Gwen held and she wrapped him, holding him in place.

After the knights got dried up, Lancelot took a hold of Fiacre and Elyan held Irvyn in cosy warm blankets. They both cooed with their eyes shut, and Arthur helped Merlin out of the river, dried him up and got him dressed. After Arthur got himself dried, he helped Merlin walk and depended on the knights and Mordred to look after their two boys as they went back to Camelot.

When Merlin was good enough to walk on his own he took Fiacre in his own arms, and Irvyn in Arthurs as they walked through Camelot.

The citizens took notice of them holding the small bundles in their arms and started clapping.

“They saw how worried I was when I went riding out with the knights so suddenly” Arthur explained, “They’d still clap if they didn’t” Merlin said and Arthur chuckled.

Once they got back to the castle, they went to their chambers right away.

“Time for a bath so we can all get clean” Arthur laid Irvyn down with Fiacre. “Wonderful” Merlin got up and stripped down his clothes to immediately go to the bathroom and prepare the tub.

Arthur stripped down as well, and unwrapped the twins before Merlin came over to take Fiacre, holding him in his hands. “They are so tiny aren’t they?” He said as Arthur held Irvyn.

“They are. Did you make the bath lukewarm?”

“Yes, shall we go?”

“Let’s go” Arthur said, and they went to the bathroom to go into the bath.

This was different than Maree, they now had twins, one in their hands. They carefully washed them with water and Fiacre cooed as he felt his Mother’s careful hands. Merlin awed as Fiacre opened his eyes. “Hey Arthur, Fiacre has my eyes as well as the ears. Has Irvyn awoke?”

“Not yet, he seems to be asleep” Arthur said as he put Irvyn on his chest and cradled him. Little Irvyn cooed softly, while Fiacre seemed to smile at the sight of his mother, Merlin smiled back.

“Hello” Merlin said and Fiacre cooed happily and he let him hold his finger, to feel his tight grip. “Strong one aren’t you?” Merlin said, “I’ve been feeling your strong movements, you’re just like your Daddy aren’t you?”

Arthur smiled, “A strong prince” He then looked down at Irvyn, “This guy has a strong grip too”

Merlin looked to see Irvyn holding his Fathers finger as well, then to finally open his eyes.

 

Arthur’s eyes brightened, _“Oh my god, Merlin,_ look!”

Merlin came over to take a look at what Arthur’s seeing and suddenly he realises that Irvyn has pale _gold_ eyes. They flickered into a full gold a couple of times and looked at Arthur, then another flash and looked at Merlin.

“Is that normal?” Merlin asked, concerned.

“The pale eyes…..do they mean something?” Arthur asked, getting worried, then he looked at Merlin. “They are a sign of blindness” Merlin sighed sadly, “It looks like he has magic to help him though, but I don’t know how”

Arthur frowned, “Our little Irvyn is born blind. But he has magic” He smiled a bit, “I don’t know if I can be happy or sad”

“We can have them both checked up with Gaius first once we get out of the bath. But” He puts a hand on Arthur’s hand sadly, “If he is blind, then we, and his brother will do everything we can to support him. He has magic so he isn’t badly disabled”

Arthur smiled, “I’m glad” he said as Merlin brought Irvyn over to his brother and they smiled at each other, which brings some happiness to the both of them.

“We are going to learn a lot from Irvyn. Maybe he will perhaps help a lot of people who are blind” Arthur said as he pressed against Merlin’s forehead. “He is going to need you”

“He will need you too, and everyone will help. He’s got your eyes, and I have got a feeling that he will get along with the knights”

Arthur scoffed.

Later they got out of the bath and Merlin used a spell to dry them all up instantly, and at that, Irvyn squealed happily in response and Merlin smiled. “He must have felt my magic”

They all got dressed and went their bed, carefully placing their twins in the middle and Merlin got out some nappies which he put on the two before putting a blanket over them, just above their waist.

As expected, they heard a knock on the door. That would be Gaius.

“Enter” Arthur called out. And Gaius came in, “Maree is very eager to come in as soon as possible, how are the twins?”

“They both seem to be very healthy Gaius. Come see” Arthur brought Gaius over to the two boys and instantly smiled once he saw them, “Hello”

“This brown haired one and oddly big ears is Fiacre, the first born. And this is Irvyn……”

Gaius frowned, “He seems to be blind. But how did his eyes go out in that sort of colour, it’s quite unnatural….”

“He notices when I do magic, and they seem to flash gold when he has a need to see” Merlin explained.

“Interesting” Gaius said as he saw the younger one’s eyes flash gold and cooed at Gaius. “Such beautiful names you have chosen Arthur, Merlin. They are very beautiful” he does a few check-ups on them.

“I would like to try something, if you would allow me?” Gaius asked and the parents nodded.

Gaius took out a wooden block and showed it to Irvyn whose eyes flashed gold and he grabbed a hold of the cube. He then tried other organic materials before getting out a plastic spoon, as expected Irvyn’s eyes flashed gold and he frowned slightly, Gaius then gently stroked his little tummy with the spoon which caused a sudden jump from him and he looked around for the item in confusion.

“It’s alright little one” Merlin soothed Irvyn. “Mumma’s here”

“It seems that his magic is allowing him to see, but only organic objects such as paper, metal, rock, wood, but not manmade objects. His magic is active just like yours Merlin, do you have any symptoms of little Fiacre having any magic as well?”

“No, not yet” Arthur said. “But Gaius, did something go wrong during the pregnancy?” Merlin asked. “How could he have gone blind like that?”

“Merlin, it isn’t your fault. Sometimes children are born like this without any reason” Gaius assured. “Don’t beat yourself up. He has magic and he has that to guide him, without that gift from you Merlin, he wouldn’t be able to see at all”

“You’re right. He’s lucky to have us as his parents” Merlin wiped a few tears from his eyes.

“And we also have young dragon lords as well, don’t forget”

Merlin chuckled.

Then they heard rattling at the door, all confused, the door opened with Maree trying to hold down a very excited small dragon. “Sorry! He just flew to the castle and I couldn’t stop him!” Maree exclaimed.

Glaurung ruffled his red feathers and approached Merlin, Merlin as the mother defensively went in front of his sons and Glaurung bowed down, and went calm, he ruffled his feathers to make himself appear cute and Merlin, as if he understood, let him come up on the bed and circle around the twins.

Fiacre and Irvyn noticed him and they reached out to the dragon, Glaurung let Fiacre pat him before he rested himself above their heads and licked their heads, acting as a nurturing friend.

“Aw, they made a friend. Good boy Glaurung” Arthur praised the dragon before Maree came over. Arthur put an arm around his daughter and brought her up to her new baby brothers.

“Maree, these are your brothers, Fiacre and Irvyn”

“They are beautiful Arthur” She commented, “I always wanted a brother, but now I have two and it’s such a blessing” She smiled sweetly, looking like she is at the verge of tears.

“Fiacre for Eagle and Irvyn for light right? Those are such perfect names” She bent over to see them. “Hello, I’m your big sister”

She noticed Irvyn’s eyes flash. “Oh! Doesn’t he have active magic?”

“Yes. He’s blind, he’s using magic to see” Merlin explained.

Maree didn’t frown. “He will be alright. In my past life I have spent nineteen years being deaf. I know what it is like”

“You can help him?” Arthur asked.

“Of course! Everyone can, if you all work together to support this special little one alongside his big brother hmm?” She tickled their tummies and they made gurgling noises, their little legs and arms flailing around and they all laughed.

After Gaius left, Gwaine and Percival came in.

“Who are those little chaps?” Gwaine asked and kneeled down to see them, Irvyn turned his head and his eyes flashed. He then looked at Gwaine with a puzzled look. Then looked at Percival and started to cry.

“Aw, I am not going to hurt you” Percival stretched out a hand and stroked his head softly.

“Yeah, he may be a huge man but he’s a real softie” Gwaine said and Percival frowned at him which made Irvyn laugh.

Lancelot and Gwen came to visit and Gwen couldn’t stop awing at Fiacre’s blue eyes. They became the centre of attention when all the knights arrived.

But they couldn’t visit for long because Merlin and Arthur had to start looking after Fiacre and Irvyn.

“Okay, is anyone hungry?” Merlin rested himself in the bed and placed each twin on each side of him. They seemed hungry so Merlin let them feed. And Arthur hopped in the bed to join Merlin and help look after the twins.

Arthur’s face softened at their boys feeding on Merlin, and stroked Fiacre’s head. “There. You two are going to be keeping us busy for a while aren’t you?”

Merlin chuckled.

One day, Arthur came back from a meeting and saw Merlin playing with the twins with blocks, and smiled at Irvyn using magic to use the blocks dance around the room while Fiacre looked at the blocks in amazement.

“They’re having so much fun” Merlin chuckled. Fiacre hasn’t have been doing any magic but he looks quite aware of Irvyn’s magic.

“I can see that written all over his face” Arthur noted.

Merlin chuckled, “Ah, I have a class to teach. Could you look after them for me? I left some milk on the bench”

“I’d love to. Go ahead, you don’t want to be late”

Merlin gets up from the bed and kisses their sons foreheads, “I’ll be back soon you two” and before he left, he stopped to say something. “Ah, before I forget, it’s your turn to do the changing. First time, ask Gwen if you need help”

Arthur stopped dead in his tracks after Merlin left. He looked at the twins and they giggled a bit.

“ _Oh no_ ”

 

Gwen was coming up to Arthur and Merlin’s chambers to see if they are coping alright with their two adorable sons. She approached the chamber door, came in and…….she froze.

The first thing she sees is Arthur with a yellow raincoat on, a mask that covers his entire face, kitchen gloves and a pair of tweezers in his hand and air freshener in the other. Immediately a laugh came out of her mouth, “Arthur!” She burst into giggles. “Care to explain what you’re doing?”

“Nappy changing Gwen. It’s hell. Fiacre peed on me, which made me wish that I was never a prat because it seems that he has picked up on my pratiness and now Irvyn is giving me this look. What does it mean Gwen? It stinks”

Gwen couldn’t help but continue laughing. “If only Merlin could see this!”

“Spare me” Arthur said lamely, rolling his eyes. And then Irvyn giggled, he could see everything that Arthur wore and Fiacre was clapping his hands together on the bed.

“Wait there” Gwen put up a finger and went straight out, catching Gwaine down the hall and dragged him down without a word.

“What is it Gwen- what are-“ As Gwen finally dragged Gwaine into Arthur’s chambers he burst out laughing. “PRINCESS!”

“Oh god no” Arthur dreaded but Gwaine had already taken a photo with his trusty smartphone. And Arthur was after him, “As the King, I command you to delete that!!”

“Nah nah nah nah nah- I’m not listening~~” Gwaine covered his ears as Arthur flushed red. Arthur tried to grab the phone but no use, in seconds Gwaine tweeted the photo.

“GWAINE!!”

“Not sorry Princess” He then looked at Gwen, “Gotta run” And ran for it, Arthur dropped everything and took everything off before chasing Gwaine down, leaving Gwen to take care of the rest.

“Honestly” She sighed.

 

Meanwhile, Merlin had finished teaching his class and left them to study by themselves, and helped his pupils when they needed it when he heard several phones beep.

He rolled his eyes, but when one of his pupils opened the notification, an immediate grin was planted on their face. That could mean only one thing- Gwaine’s tweets. And they are terrifyingly hilarious and no one imprints a smile like that on someone’s face.

“What?” One of his students asked, “Is it Gwaine? What has he posted?”

Immediately the rest of his pupils took interested and they gathered around to take a look.

“Oh my god it’s the King!!” One of them burst out laughing. “This is going to go viral, what the hell is he doing?!”

“Nappy changing apparently. He’s one of those men who find it hell it seems”

 _“Oh lordy”_ Merlin thought. _“What has he done?”_ he went over to see what was on their phones and his face cracked up. “Arthurrrr….” He groaned, “Seriously???”

“It’s funny”

“The King is going to be mad after this. I pity the knights he trains” They said.

“He will already be furious”

“Bet ten dollars we will hear him hollering down the next hall”

The bet was already won when they heard a rush of footsteps and Arthur holler- “GWAAAAAAAAAIIIIIINNNNNNNEEEE!!!!!!!!!”

“Damn”

 

Merlin came by his chambers later to see Arthur playing with their two boys. Smiling, he cleared his throat.

“Merlin!”

“So I see you handled the nappy changing well”

“Yup!”

“Or so I’ve heard” Merlin pulled out his own phone and showed him the tweet, immediately Arthur’s face dropped and the boys started giggling.

“My students saw it. Ten million views, wow, you’re popular in a raincoat even”

Arthur sighed. “Nappy changing is frightening. Fiacre peed on me”

“Wow. He’s picked up your pratiness” Merlin gaped. “And Irvyn smirked at me” Arthur added.

“Ha. Now that’s funny”

“They have both picked up our traits. And I am not surprised. But…”

“But?”

“They are like the best of friends, I think that they will be like that for a very long time”

Merlin smiled. “I’m glad”

 

They then watched Fiacre hug his little brother and smiled. It was the cutest thing ever.

 

They were going to be alright.


End file.
